A Lusty night
by Miracle-writer
Summary: HEY! All you who thought this was over... who thought the smexy Seshy was dead... think again...
1. A Lusty Night

We first made love at the spring near the Bone eater's well. The gang and I had just gotten back from yet another encounter with Naraku's golem and children. We were tired and hungry. We walked into Kaede's hut with our heads bowed. In two weeks we couldn't find any jewel shards. All of us just wanted it to end.

To brighten up the mood I made some ramen. Inuyasha came down from his perch on the roof just in time to see me pour him a bowl. He took it without a glance at me. He slurped it back and then set the bowl down. He watched it for a minute as if expecting something. I sighed and replaced his empty bowl with my full one. This was the third night in a row that I had not eaten dinner. I was low on supplies and Inuyasha refused to let me go back to my time. This meant I had to portion out the meals. Inuyasha refused to hunt by saying that he did all the work against the demons we faced. This of course was false. Sango and Miroku did a great deal of work against our enemies. Shippou was too young to really do anything, but he would step in when we needed a distraction. I of course was the shard detector. And the damsel in distress. So of course I "helped".

After sucking back his second bowl, Inuyasha looked outside the door way. A faint glimmer came through the "door". He threw the bowl across the room, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. I turned to see him running towards the forest. A few soul stealers could be seen in the night air.

"What's up with him?" Shippou asked innocently.

"How much do you wanna bet its Kikyou?" Miroku asked the agitated Sango.

"I don't need to bet. I know its her." She fumed, turning to me with worry etched into her face.

I pretended not to hear them. I pretended not to know. But I did. And they knew I did. It had been happening for over a year and a half. Miroku and Sango worried about me each time he left. They knew that Inuyasha was lowly killing me by ignoring my feelings I had for him. I knew he wasn't completely stupid. Not to mention I told him once. That I loved him I mean. But Inuyasha continued to hurt me by saying he shared no love for me. He would always say he didn't love Kikyou… But he still left to see her.

I stood and turned towards my corner where my bag was. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

"I'll…"

"No… Not this time Sango." I smiled sadly at her. I lifted my yellow bag and excused myself from the hut. As I walked to the spring I crossed the clearing where the well was. I wanted to go back. There wasn't a minute that went by where I didn't want to go back. But Inuyasha! He knew. Knew I wanted to leave him. But he kept me here, reminding me every second that he would never love me. And so with silent tears I tried to force myself not to love him.

I came upon the spring within minutes. I laid my bag down and bent over to look through it. My school uniform was ruined. It was barely able to stay on. The sleeves were signed or gone; my blouse has torn on my stomach. And my skirt was almost nonexistent. I pulled out two towels, my soaps, conditioner, shampoo, and a new set of clothes. I was just glad I still had some left! A pair of form fitting jeans, a tank top, and undergarments. I placed them on a rock near the waters edge. I stripped down slowly, starting with pulling my hair out of its bun. It was knee length now, and Inuyasha insisted I tie it up. I pulled out the scrunchy and shook the long ebony locks. I sighed lovingly. It always felt good to keep it loose.

Next I pulled my shirt up and over my head. I let it fall at my feet. I pushed off my shoes and socks allowing them to fall under the skirt that followed them.

Generally I would have stayed in my undergarments, but they needed to go. I felt icky in them. I unclasped my bra and pushed it from my shoulders. I pushed my underwear down my legs and then stepped away from the pile my dirty clothes made. A shiver ran up my spine as a cold gust of wind grasped and pulled at me. My hair tore up into the wind wildly. I held myself trying not to shudder and gasp at the cold.

I stepped into the hot spring and sighed in relief as my tense muscles relaxed. I allowed my arms to fall to my side as I walked deeper into the water. Eventually I dunked down beneath the water and swam a few feet. I tore up out of the water and swung my hair back as I gasped for air. My feet landed back into the wet sand, and my body bobbed in the water.

I had been watching her as she crossed the clearing. I watched as she came to the spring and ruffled through her yellow bag. And even though I knew it was wrong. I watched as she striped from her tattered kimono. It was horribly short to begin with, but its newest blood stains and pieces of missing fabric were just too much for me. I could smell her beautiful floral scent on the air as she stepped from her clothing. It was uncontained and so overwhelming. Just her scent made my body tense, but seeing her body wet as she sprang up from the water. I was captivated. I watched as her breasts thrust outward. Her hair and skin sparkled from droplets of water hugging her skin. The moon's reflection glimmered from them and at that moment I wanted to hold her, to taste her. I groaned softly as I felt myself harden.

This was shameful I knew. Watching a weak human. But she's not like the others! She did not reek, or look distasteful! She was not weak, she was educated, and she held a strange power over my ½ brother, Inuyasha. She was beyond beautiful! She was enchanting.

I continued to watch her bathe. First she went through the sensual ritual of washing her hair. The way she rubbed her scalp, and moaned from the pleasure of it. The way her eyes closed at the sheer pleasure of it. It was amazing how her perfect breasts bounced as she came to the surface of the water. And it was then I lost control.

I came up for air after having rinsed my hair. I had gone to grab the conditioner from the rock, but instead I was spun around and my back was pressed into it. I gasped in pain as someone bent my head back and began kissing my neck, and then biting and nibbling. Then the licking. A heat rose within my belly and gasped in pleasure. My eyes were closed as the someone forced his mouth over mine. My hands ran over his bare chest. His tongue tasted every inch of my mouth and my tongue was eager to taste his. I ran my tongue over his and then his teeth and… FANGS!

I pulled away as his hands, once on my waist, inched closer to my breasts. It took me a minute to open my eyes and focus. At first I only saw silver hair and gold lust filled eyes. But then everything that was blurry became clear.

"S-Seshoumaru?" I gasped in utter surprise. I tried to back away, but he had me cornered.

His arms came around my waist pulling me closer to his heated skin. He was graceful enough to wear pants, and for that I was thankful. My breath came in short pants as his head came down upon my chest. He kissed the tops of my mounds and then allowed his fangs to graze over them. My eyes closed in pleasure as I couldn't help but moan. I tangled my fingers into his hair as his nose nuzzled my blushing skin. I pulled him towards me, trying to encourage him onward. He groaned loudly against my flesh. I could feel his chest rumble against my abdomen. I could feel something hard and hot against my lower thighs. I gasped my eyes widening in surprise. Suddenly it hit me. Seshoumaru was touching me. Kissing me. Biting and licking me! ME! A HUMAN!

She pushed me away, beating my chest. By her scent I knew she was aroused, but also afraid. I pulled away, glancing down at her erected nipples and her red breasts abused by my ministrations. She saw where my gaze was directed, and she smacked me and then attempted to cover herself. I saw her wince in pain slightly as her hands touched the bites. Maybe I had been just a little rough with her.

"What do you think your doing?"

I groaned my hips against hers as I pulled her closer by the waist. I bent my head to whisper in her ear. "Don't you like it?" I took her earlobe into my mouth and nibbled slowly and gently. She moaned.

"Y-yes. I mean NO!" She pushed me away again. But I pushed against her harder.

"Yes you do." I grinned evilly at her and she cowered away.

"What are you doing here? Why are you doing this? I'm human!"

"I found you. And so what? I need no reason to do this wench."

Suddenly she had more strength than I would ever give her credit for. She pushed me away. I nearly fell over backwards.

"No! MY NAME IS NOT WENCH! It's KAGOME! Say it with me… KA-GO-ME!"

"Well, KA-GO-ME," I said coming closer and picking her up bridal style. I carried her over to the grass and straddled her. "Why…" I rocked my hips against hers, "are you enjoying this so much?"

"I…" she arched her back as my hands yanked at her nipples. She was panting.

"Can you just…"

"What?" I asked sensually.

He had pulled my nipples! I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of him playing with me.

"Can you just…"

"What?" he asked, his deep voice sending even more shivers through my body.

"Just do it already!" I panted angrily.

"Do what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! Stop toying with me! If you want to take me... just do it so I can get back!"

"Ok." He put his hands between my legs and forced them open. I tried to force them shut again, but he held them in place. ? Now, now… be a good little bitch and just enjoy the ride."

"My name is…"

"Kagome." He looked into my eyes and whispered the word as if it were fragile. As if I was his lover. Then again, after tonight, I just might be…

I couldn't stop myself as his head fell beneath my line of vision, between my legs.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered my question as if it were a criminal act.

"I need give no answer." He stated monotonously. And then a wave of pleasure swept over me as his tongue stroked me. My body convulsed with each pleasurable stroke.

"S-sesh…" I stuttered slowly. And then his tongue protruded into me. He was pulling it in and out as my muscles clamped around it again and again.

Before to long, I could feel something coming. I was not experienced. But I had heard about them. Orgasm. My mind did not register it as I screamed out his name. It felt, to me, as if a volcano had gone off, and a hot wet liquid spilled from me. He lapped it up like a dog. And then he kissed me.

I had thought that her mouth was heaven. I was wrong. When I had finally tasted her silky wetness, I knew, only then, that I was in heaven. She was so sweet and yet, spicy. She tasted so good. I enjoyed the feel of her muscles throbbing against my tongue but as she screamed her release, I knew. Knew how much better it would with in me in up to my hilt.

I looked down at her sweat covered body. Only one round and she was covered with love making. Or was that water?

I kissed her, allowing her to taste herself in my mouth. Her tongue battled with my own.

As passion drove us to exploring each other's bodies, I found myself against her entrance. She was virgin flesh. This would hurt her. I panted slightly, pulled my hips back as far as possible while holding myself. And then a true scream permeated the night sky. Trees rustled, birds flew, and animals scampered. The loud rutting of my brother with his clay-pot, just under a mile away, ceased. I smiled in pleasure as I felt her hymen break. I had not tasted Virgin flesh in ages. I allowed my head to fall back, eyes closed, mouth open, as I enjoyed the tightness.

Her nails bit into my shoulders as she arched back in reflex to the pain. She whimpered and groaned. Pure bliss.

She pulled my face down to hers and kissed me. I could tell she was trying to get it over with. Let's just say, that being demon… I was well equipped. Not many could handle the full me. I moved slowly, rocking, sliding out, and then in. I moved according to her cries of pain. I didn't want to hurt her much now. I knew I would want more.

Her hands slid down my shoulders to my wrists. My palms flat against the grass. When she started to lift and fall with my pace, I knew it was too slow. I drove in harder and faster, but it wasn't enough for her.

"MORE!" she cried into my chest. "Harder! Faster!" I couldn't help but grin.

"The pleasure is all mine…" and with that I rose to speeds untouchable by human males. I couldn't get enough. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, and her nails were biting my wrists. I wanted more.

And finally I could feel it coming. She released just seconds before me. She cried out as she met me half way. I kept going and then release. A deep shudder ran through me as I felt my seed swallowing her. She smiled at me and then pulled over to the side. I was still in her, I wouldn't leave yet.

"Ready for something new?" I asked. I kissed the junction between neck and shoulder.

"W-what? Again!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But…"

I kissed her and pulled out of her. I stood her up on hands and knees. I positioned myself from behind and entered her sweet core again and again.

All night did my cries permeate the air as our love making continued to shake the earth. Interestingly enough, it wasn't just sweat that I washed from my body just hours later. He had bathed me in his seed after biting my neck. He had marked me. And I had him. We were mates.

Even I could smell the scent of love making as we washed each other. He rewashed my hair and I his. And then we took up the soap, cloth and we scrubbed each other down.

After drying each other off, we laid down next to each other, fully clothes. I lay across his chest and his arms held my waist.

"We are mates." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he looked at me questioningly.

"For being human. We don't even really know each other! It was lust that drove us to this."

He leaned up and kissed me again. "Do you regret it?"

"I don't know. This never should have happened. What if I'm pregnant? What happens when the others find out? And you! You're generally such a cold hearted…"

"I know." He stood up and allowed me to fall against the earth. "I am sorry for bothering you." And he left me, his cold emotionless mask back in place.

I sighed and left for Kaede's hut. As I neared the well I decided to spray myself down with perfume. I sprayed it all over me praying it would be enough.

I don't know why, but what she said hurt me. She regretted mating with me. "Not like you gave her much choice." Hey! She asked for it! She begged me to take her. "No she begged you to get it over with. I don't think she actually thought you would do it." But am I really cold? I asked myself. "Yeah." Why did I mark her? "Because you wanted to. Your demon, she called out to you and you couldn't help it. Your souls were meant to be one. That's the only reason why it happened. The god's wanted it." What do I tell her? "Nothing. The 2 of you can't survive without the other. You will go to each other soon." Who are you? "YOU! DUH!" Feh. Whatever.

I continued on my way home, where a human awaited me.

"Where the fuckin hell have you been?" Inuyasha yelled at me.

"You know, I should as k you the same question every night!"

"What?"

"But we all know the answer."

"What Bitch?"

"Kikyou! You've been with her every night since I told you!"

"Told me what?"

"Don't be thick!"

"You Bitch!"

"Sit! SIT SIT SIT! My name is Kagome! Not Bitch!"

"Oh you whore!" He screamed at me as he sprang up and grabbed my throat.

"I-I am not a whore!" my eyes rolled back as I choked out the words. I wasn't getting any air! His hands just kept tightening!

"You were with Seshoumaru!" he pulled his head back as if I smelt rotten, as if I were the most disgusting thing in existence.

Just as darkness began to swim into view, I was dropped. I was choking, breathing finally, but I was sore.

"Do not touch her you Half-breed!"

'Seshoumaru?' I was so confused. What was Seshy doing here?

I watched as he threw Inuyasha from the clearing and I think we all heard the distinguished sound of a body crashing through trees.

"Kagome?"A cold sound reverberated through the trees.

"Yes, Seshoumaru-sama?"

"Let us leave." He turned and walked off with out a glance back at me.


	2. A Lust filled day

She screamed beneath me once again. How that sound never grew old or annoying. It was only noon, she had a long ways to go. She was destined to scream the animals from the forest. I heard her pant as a glare came in her eyes. She rose up to meet me, forcing me in further every time. I had never been in this deep. And it felt soooo good. the throbbing, the shivers, the tightness... I groaned and speed up once again.

After having mine, i moved with him to help him come to his release. It took a couple more minutes, and then that hot seed washed over me, andI sighed in pleasure.

He was leaning over me, panting hard. i could feel his arms wanting to get out. I Grabbed his wrists and pushed us over so i was on top. I slid out of him, and pushed him back in. His sun kissed eyes were flecked with red for only a second. i pulled up off of him and then laid my body beside his. I wrapped myself around him, and he allowed his arms to encircle my waist. We lay like this until our breathing became even.

A husky voice broke the silnce, and i felt his chest reverberate as i recognized it as his.

"Again." And he turned in my arms and pushed me back down into the grass. Instead of just pushing himself in he seemed to want to pleasure me a little bit. He Kissed me slowly and demaningly. I retaliated, my tongue battling his. My hands went through his hair, and held him to me. Being with him for the past day has just been... amazing. The minute he had taken me from Inuyasha he had led me here and we had made passionate love twice before this one.

I felt something bite my neck and i was brought back from my sweet remembrance. His fangs were now upon my chest. He was hard on the, redening the pale flesh. And then he licked them. I shivered as he finally took one into his mouth. It disnt fit completely in his mouth. Over the past few years I had matured.

As he sucked one breast, one hand held my back to hold me up to his face. The other massaged my other breast and i was moaning and shivering before long. I felt an ache in my southern region and i knew i needed him before i just exploded from the needed to be satisfied.

I Bit the place around her nipple lightly and suckled the blood that welled up. I pulled up from her breast and allowed her to see my enjoyment of that. I was heading down for the second breast, and she stopped me.

"No time... Just... get in me. I n-need it."

I growled. "impatient."

"Dont give me any crap please just do it...please!"

i groaned as she begged me to sate her. I did no such thing. I popped the second breast into my mouth and i suckled hard, and i heard her groan. Her body rose beneath mine, pressing her body against my hot one.

"S-seshy please! I need it more than you know!"

This time i obeyed. I pulled away from her, and flipped us over. If she wanted me, she would do the work.

She did not hesitate. First she straddled me, her ankles tucked beneath her buttox. After that she popped down on me and then waited for a second. She started a slow pace that annoyed me, but for once it seemed to be pleasing her. She grabbed her breasts and threw her head back as she fondled her self. I went to take up the job, but she beat me away, and evil glint in her eyes. She continued pumping up and down. Eventually she came faster and harder.

At one point she had orgasimed twice, while i none. Being demon, i had to have a demons pace. But every time i lifted my hands to her she growled and beat me away. She continued to play with herself, trying hard to make me jealous of her hands. And i was. Those breasts belonged only to me!

I sincerely enjoyed riding him like this. Touching my own breasts like this felt, wierd, but i had to punish him. I wanted to go faster, but it was something I couldn't do with out his help. I moaned out and released three times. It felt so good! But he had not cum. That was ultimatly what i wanted, but my pleasure was lacking his.

I was surprised to find my self being pushed and pulled off and on his cock at a pace i hadnt reached yet. His hands had finally got a hold of me, and now he was helping me to pleasure him and me.

I moaned out my fourth release, and he came by the time i hit my fifth. By that time was tired. I pulled off of him and again draiped myself over him.

"thanks." i said as i barried my head into his chest. I fell alseep nude, laying over the Demon Lord of the West.

As she slept i thought of what i was planning on doing with her. She would have to come back to the palace now. And she would make a great Mother for Rin. I planned on having her sleep in my room every night so that i could fully make use of her sweet core. She was a goddess, that held no doubt in my mind. And she was the only wench to have bestowed upon me such pleasure in 200 years!

Alittle less than 8 hours later she woke up, still thrown over my chest. I had my eyes closed, however i was lacking sleep.

She pushed my arms off of her, and then slowly tried to creep away. I grasped her ankle before she could go completely.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh! you're awake! I figured i would take a bath before we leave."

"It's about midnight."

"Well i'm well rested, and i would rather not waste anymore time sleeping right now. And i would really like to be in a bed the next time we make love."

"Wench, this Seshoumaru, does not love."

"It's Kagome remember? And... i know." she whispered sadly, her head dropped and tears slid down her cheeks, although I could not see them since she was facing the other way. I found their scent to be utterly appauling. I couldn't believe that i had made her cry. In shock my hand loosened and she ran away taking her big yellow bag with her.

Thanks to those who reviewed! and i know i just sent in the AN, but i decided to read my own story and i was inspired to do something. I hope this willwork for now... Like i said i oly ment for it to be a one shot, so i have no idea where this is going. I'm working on it though. So heres some more lemon and i hope that satisfies you.

Review!


	3. Coming home

I continued to run throuh the forest, unaware that i was still naed. I ran, my feet getting scraped up from the rocks and twigs that scattered the forest floor. My body was getting scratched up by all the hangin branches, and blood flowed freely from some of the wounds on my arms.

At some point i ran into a field of flowers. Wild flowers. I stopped when i saw them. I loved wild flowers! I dropped my bag and slowly bent down in the field and plucked some from their stems. I remember seeing Rin, once a year ago, picking flowers for Seshoumaru...

I shook my head. I shouldn't think about him. Why do i care what he thinks? So we had sex a couple of times... but that doesnt mean he has to love me. Even if i do love him. WHAT? I Cant love him! I mean, just because he was my first doesnt mean i have to love him! Then again people have always told me that you always love your first a little bit. But it's Seshoumaru! Then again, he is strong, smart, a wise ass, sexy, hot body, sexy, cold eyes, oh and did i say sexy?

"SHUT UP!" i screamed it out hoping it would get my brain to stop thinking so much.

Suddenly a loud thunderous sound could be heard behind me. I thought it was maybe Seshoumaru with Ah-Un. I turned:

"Knew you would come... OH MY GOD!" behind her was no Seshoumaru... this ugly big monster demon thing was stomping his way towards her. Plus all these other demons that were fairly sized as well. Some of them whistled as i turned back around, grabbed my bag and started to run off. My hair was swinging ehind me, and my breasts bounced painfully as i ran. Last time i had been to caught up in my thoughts to notice, but now did. i was naked! and running away from a hord of demons! this could not be happening.

Breathing became to painful at one point, so i stopped, dropped my bag and attempted to gain back the breath i had lost. I turned 360 degrees and saw no one. I believed that i had out run them! Demons! HA! yeah right! The minute i sat down, they jumped out at me. At one point i had 5 smaller demons molesting me touching me, violating me as I kicked and screamed. I punched one, kicked the others, but they still kept coming.

ONe came so close that he smelt a demon on me beneath the blood. He pulled away his nose wrinkled.

"She's his!"

"Whose?"

"Seshoumarus!"

"He isnt here! we can still rape her! Plus theres 20 of us, one of him!"

I grew angry at the thought of them beating mt Seshoumaru and a bright pink light overwhelmed my body and thrusted outward and purified a couple of the closest demons. The rest hissed in anger at the smell of purification in the air.

"She's a MIKO!"

"Kill Her!"

"Lets feast upon her flesh!"

They came closer and i began to fear for my life. I Focused on the pink energy, but instead of strengthening, it fell completely! I hadnt even had to think about it before! It just came to help me. And now that i was trying to strengthen it, manipulate it, it deserted me! One demon got close enough to slash my body a couple times, but all were soon defeated as Seshoumaru came out of the trees wielding Tokijin, and his poison whip. He killed them all off quickly and then he turned to face me.

* * *

I had smelt her blood upon the air and had heard her screams, and i ran off to protect her. But she had run over 2 miles away! Man she could run fast. I speed off in a hurry, but i came across the big giant demon in the plains. I had to stop and defeat him first. It was fairly easy. Except he grew back his head. i had heard of these demons.

I grabbed tokijin and swung it around as he came at me. I thrust it into his belly, t wisted a couple times, and then slid him from the blade with a disgusting sound. I dodged the blood that spurted out. I might be manly, but i did not wish to get dirty just yet.

I came across the demons who were in the act of hurting and touching my Kagome. i came out, blood red inking itself into my golden eyes. i killed them all off in a rage and then turned to see kagome laying on the floor. She was badly wounded for a human. She had lost a bit of blood and would need tending soon. I came over to her, and she struggled to get up. When she did we just stood yards away staring each other down.

Suddenly, crying yet again, she ran at me, falling into my arms. She held her self around me and her head in my chest.

"Im so sorry! I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me! I shouldn't have run away! I promise it wont happen again i am so sorry!..."

She continued to ramble on, and in frustration I roled my eyes and then placed my hand underneath her chin. I turned her face to look at me, raised it and then brushed back her hair.

An emotion i had never felt swept through me. It begged me to kiss her, take her, tell her that i was sorry. It begged me to tell her i loved her. We had been together less than 2 days and already i was starting to feel the changes that our mating had created.

I kissed her sweetly and passionatly, hoping that it would keep her from crying any further. I hated tears.

* * *

I was so surprised when he kissed me so passionatly. It felt like his heart was trying to tell me something.

I pulled away and asked: "Can we go home now?"

He looked at me surprised in his own unemotional way. "Yes." He brought meclose against his chest and summoned the cloud beneath our feet. We floated high up into the air, and then we sped of to the west.

Bored, just hours later, i asked: "Seshoumaru, Why do you hate Inuyasha so much? Does it have to do with your mother or father?"

He was silent for a time. Pondering how he should answer my questions i guess. When five minutes passed and he had not answered i gave up and sighed.

We continued on in silence all the ways to his home. We stopped a coupletimes to sleep and eat. We didnt... do it. We just kind of remained silent. He seemed to be very pensive. Or very annoyed. We got there though a day and a half later. We were greated by an exuberant Rin and a less than pleased Jaken who claimed that i must have bewitched his master's head to have been allowed at his home. Seshoumaru probably thought i had in a way. it wasnt my falt he was watching me bathe.

First thing, Rin led me to her room so that we could look at her dolls, but we didnt stay any where long. She couldnt seem to make her mind as to what she wanted to do so we picked flowers, swam, bathed, ate, played dolls, and even dress up. By the end of the day Rin and i were worn out. After eating dinner in her room i put her to bed, and then left to find Seshoumaru-sama.

I asked a couple of maids to help me find him, but i kept getting lost no matter how explicate their directions. At some point while i was close to tears and yawning widely, i ran into Seshoumaru. Literally. I bounced off his chest and fell backwards. I would have hit the floor if not for his quick reaction time.

"thank you Seshoumaru-sama." i kept my eyes downward, a form of obediance and respect. I only whispered, and i knew he could hear me.

"what are you doing wandering about?"

"Looking for you. I was hoping you could point me in the direction of my room however, i seem to get lost every time some one points so i was wondering if you could take me there?"

He nodded solemly. "Come." He tuned around and we went down a couple flights of stairs, turned a bunch of corners, and we were back at Rin's room. Down the hall was a set of solid silver doors. They sparkled and were very large. big enough to hold Seshy's true form. I went to turn into Rin's room and was stopped.

"Come." i followed him and he lead me into the room with the big doors. It was dark. Black sheets, red walls, silver adornments everywhere. Two wardrobes were on either side of the room, both open and only one filled.

He went to the one that had hooks and clothes. He started peeling off his armour and clothing. he hung the armour on their hooks and placed the clothes in a basket. He walked fluidly to the bed and then opened the sheets. He stood there looking at me. I looked at him.

"Come."

I silently obeyed. I stripped down, placed my clothes in the basket near the empty wardrobe and then, attempting to cover myself with my hands, i walked to the other side of the bed. I was a little shocked when he had started to undress. I knew at that moment tha he wanted me in his room. Of course we were mates.it would be expected that we share the same room, let alone the same bed. I pulled down the covers to my side and crawled in, i faced the other way as he too crawled in behind me. I took the sheetsand tucked them around me, closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.


	4. Playing games

Hey thanx to all of you who have read my fanfiction. If you are truly interested in my works I ask you to read my first short story. It's called Trapt. im sure you can find it. ;) Anyways, i aprreciate all of you reading my fanfiction and then reviewing. I always appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this next one. Sorry there wasn't any lemon in the last one. i needed a break. All the lemon was to strong for my poor virgin ears. Haha. enjoy. AND IVE UPDATED THREE TIMES SINCE THE STORY BEGAN... SINCE YESTERDAY! Thats pretty Good! Ok here ya go...

HA! She thought that if she pretended to be asleep that i would leave her alone. But no. She wasnt safe from my ravenous need for her body. She had said in a bed. We were in a bed... and we were both adequatly equiped to have a good time...

I scooted up neext to her and wrapped my arms around her. My hands starting off at her waist, my mouth caressing every inch of her long pale neck. the flesh was ripe and flavorful. I allowed my hands to caress her breasts before they fell to crevice between her legs. I cupped her in my large demon hands and pressed my body up against her. She stiffened as she felt my manhood rub against her backside. I could hear her moan as I stroked her over and over at the core. I pressed a finger in and moved fast in and out. I bit her neck as she came for the first time this night. My body stiffened as i felt her shake and moan in pleasure. I flipped her over so that she was under me. She stared up at me and she giggled as she saw the animalistic grin that adorned my face. She reached up to touch my face and then she kissed me. She thrust her body up against mine and took my manhood into her hands.

"Wanta play? Then lets play naughty."

She pumped her hand up and down on me. My body trembled in pure bliss. My head arched back as she continued to stroke me, and for the first time my tail became apart of our mating. It curled around us and pulled us closer. She gasped in surprise and ceased her minstrations. She moved her attention to the appendage and squeeled in delight. She got so excited that she pushed me away and yanked the furry tail closer to her. I nearly laughed aloud. Instead i purred as i felt the sensual strokes of her long narrow fingers on the soft fur of my tail.

His tail had surprised me. But when it had touched me i was tempted to touch, and so as the sinner i am, i gave way to that temptation and carassed it lovingly. I pushed him away and curled up with his tail , my back against his chest. I fell asleep this way, his arms around me, and our love making left on hold until the following day.

I awoke the following day with my lord missing. I was upset at the loss of furry tail however, i got over it by the time Rin came running in with a big grin on her face.

"KAGOME!Rin wants to pick flowers!"

"Ok then, well go down to the kitchens and tell them that i am up and desire breakfast. i'll be down there soon. I promise."

Rin nodded and skipped out of the room and down the stairs. Meanwhile i rose from the bed and walked nakedly over to my wardrobe. I gaped in shock. I had been expecting to pick up my dirty clothes from yesterday, but instead my wardrobe was filled with beautifully exquisite kimonos. I pulled out a black one with silver borders and pale pink sakura blossoms. I slipped on its under kimono, than the kimono itself, and then as i was pulling on the pink sash around the middle Seshoumaru stepped from beind the door to my left. He was shining with water, and wore only a towel. I blushed crimson and turned my head as he dropped it and stepped towards me. I shiveed, and my hands dropped the sash and with another shiver my kimono fell open. my chest was bare and my legs also. He looked at me lustfully. I shivered and my knees buckled at the look of lust and desire in his eyes.

I couldnt help myself. I had to have her. After she had denied me my want had only become stronger. I used my demon speed and swept her off her feet. I pulled her to the bed. I had her laying down, her head tossed to the side, her arms out and open one leg bent and the otstretched and angled. I was on her with all fours, just hovering over her. I touched her stomach and kissed her sensually.

i pulled away and looked into her eyes fully.

She stared at me as if reading every thought. "there isnt enough time. promised..."

he put a finger to my lips and whispered against my ear "shhhh... I know. Havent you ever heard of a quicky? We dogs invented it you know..."

I giggled. "Oh...Ok." I pulled him down on me and i tried hard to keep my cries silent.

"Seshomaru!" the annoying sound of Jaken's calling came through the room as the doors opened to admit him. He stopped at the site of his lord on top of me.

I screamed and covered my self by barring into his body. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. He gripped me posesivly as he growled at Jaken. He squeeled and ran out while closing the doors.

"I suppose there's no time for a quicky?" he shook his head and i sighed. "For tonight then."

He nodded and unwrapped me from his body. Before leaving he gave me a peck on the lips and then left me to get dressed.

Hey i know it's short sorry i promise to give you more in my next chappy!


	5. Making changes

A fortnight later, on the day of the full moon, Kagome and Seshoumaru had become more open with their mating. Seshoumaru called Kagome to his office, during the time of Rin's recess hour. he sent Jaken to take over as Kagome came to hear him.

"Kagome, sit, please. we must discuss tonight and next week."

"Tonight? And next week."

"Yes. you see tonight is the Full moon. Which means my mating mark upon your neck will force your body to change itself. Next week i plan on a coming out ball to introduce you to the lords and ladies of other courts."

"WHAT? ok rewind!" she tood up and swung her arms abut angrily. "Im changing tonight and you didnt want to tell me till now bc? And why would you want to introduce me? I'm HUMAN! And it's not like you love me or anything! Im just a fuck toy right? just something that you get to stick your dick in everynight! I admitt ive discovered feelings of love for you. But you give me nothing in return and for the past two weeks ive felt alone and left out! Sure i enjoy the sex... But honestly! Dont you understand anything? Ive told you every night since we were caught together, that i love you. I feel so different when im with you. It's nothing like what i had for Inuyasha. I..."

"im sorry Kagome, but after tonight you will no longer be human. And i know you love me." he looked down and riffled through the papers on his desk. "We have only been mated for three weeks, and i dont know you as well as i would like. And yes i must prove to the Lords that i am mated before they force another half-breed on me."

"Like i said... im just a toy. Something you use to get what you want." she turned to face the door and started to walk towards it. Within seconds Seshoumaru had her in his arms. He held her head back against his shoulder as his fangs bit into the bite on her neck.

"I can't tell you how i feel. It's to... too something... I try to show you. to make you feel how you make me feel. Im srry." he whispered sensually against her skin. His hands went from waist to breasts and caressed them. She moaned. "Please, Kagome. Listen i didn't tell you because i have only just found out. It's because yout a miko. I didnt know before. And i need you hear beside me. Now that we are mated, i cant be without you. I know this sounds wierd coming from me, but i've found that when im not with you my body aches constantly, and my mind seeks out yours. I need you. Please, i promise one day i will find how i feel about you. Your breaking me... Im starting to loose the cold icy demeanor ive been known for."

"Seshoumaru." she turned in his arms and caressed his face lovingly. KNow that i am yours. That i love you, and that i support you. Im sorry i got angry. but its hard to deal with sometimes. i just always feel used. What changes am i undertaking?"

"You will become an Inu-youkai, like me. I dont know all the physical changes or even the mental ones. But i know that you will become like me."

" Very well. I will go tend to Rin now. finish your business and i shall see you tonight." She stood on her tipy-toes and kissed him.

Hours later in a bedroom smothered in black and red, a bright light burst through the chest of the young female, whose body was draped over that of a satisfied demon. the light was bright and pure and it lit the room completely. Kagome's ebony wavey hair grew out and lightened to the color of clean silver. Chocolate eyes became pure sky blue. Limbs lengthened, her skin became paler, and her supple breasts became bigger. Fangs erupted from her teeth and claws from her nails. Along with that her entire body became marked with violet stripes.

The bright light awakened Seshoumaru and he lay in aw at the beauty that was his mate.

I stroked her face lovingly with a hand. I swept back the hair that tickled her pale moon skin. I couldnt help but kiss her all over. And so i did it. She awoke as i touched lips to lips.

Moaning slightly she rose and looked down at me and smiled. She came down and pecked me on the lips. she kicked a leg over to the other side of me and she deepened the kiss. She allowed her hands to flow fluidly down my chest and my body rose to meet hers. I grabbed her around the waist and pushed her backwards, making it so that i was on top. She pulled away and laughed.

"seshy... you always like to be ontop." she laughed again and curled her arms around my neck. her legs seperated to admit me, and as i pushed into her tightness, they wrapped around my waist. With every thrust i made she pushed harder against me, allowing me to reach new depths. I moaned in exticy and allowed my head to fall to her shoulder as i continued to thrust into her. She winced every time i pushed in. she allowed her back to arch, her head to fall back, and her claws dug into my flesh.

"oh sorry..." she panted and she licked my blood from her claws. i groaned as i finally let loose my seed into her. i panted and shook waiting for my breathing to come back to normal.

i slipped out of her fell to her side.. i took her up in my arms and held her against my chest. My silver-violet tail wrapped around us... WAIT! MY TAIL IS SILVER-BLUE! Oh yeah she must have grown a tail. I took it into my hands and stroked it. she shivered and purred. she pulled her face away from my chest and smiled.

"I have a fluffy tail!" she squeeled and allowed me to continue stroking it as she had done mine.

We woke up the following morning our tails entwined together.


	6. a day of surprises

Days passed and the castle was bustling with the activities of the servants. Decorations were put up in colors of silver and black, food menus were made and approved by Kagome. With the coming of the lords she had gained more responsibilities. Seshoumaru remained in his office for longer hours, often having to skip the traditional dinner with his mate and daughter. Rin meanwhile was excided to be having people come over. Kagome, also spent her free time learning her powers, often away from watchfull eyes.

Finally the day before the ball came and Seshoumaru and Kagome were wrapped in each other's embrace while awaiting the coming of the dawn. ;Seshoumaru stroked at her hair as she drew circles on his chest.

"Tomorrow night shall be the formal dance party and banquet. You and i will be expected to greet the guests. Arrangements are being made for the other lords and ladies. Their servants shall attend them, our's shall be busy with the rest of the arrangements." he mentioned more to himself than to her.

"Formal? i don't have a real formal Kimono. I've been wondering all week, could we go back to my time and get a dress?"

"a...dress?"

"Yeah. If you decided you didnt approve of it than we could always come back here and get one right? A kimono i mean. I just... I want to see my family again. And you could come with me. Im pretty sure i could get us both through. And i want you to meet my mom. And..."

"Ok. We will leave in an hour."

She squeeled with delight and hugged him to her. "THANK YOU FLUFFY!"

She heard him growl. "Fluffy?"

"ooops. Sorry. I know you dont like it. It's just your so cute and well... fluffy. Its really the perfect nickname."

"as long as no one else hears it i suppose."

They were silent for awhile.

Finally Kagome jumped up out of bed and walked to her wardrobe, her furry tail wrapped around her body to keep her warm and covered. She purred in delight as she felt the warm hot breath of her mate on her neck. She reached up and gripped his elven ears and rubbed them. He purred a nd he allowed his hands to roam her body, pushing from it the silky silver tail. He bit her neck as he always did, refreshing the mark that claimed her as his. He laped at the blood and groaned in desire for her and her blood.

"Now, now Fluffy. We've got to get dressed! But i guess if we dont have some fun you wont leave me alone all day. i'll be stuck with a horny demon. And in front of my poor mother." she sighed heavily as if it was all too much for her. She turned and kissed him roughly. He pushed her back up against the wall hard, shaking the room. He lavished her with kisses, nips and licks. He tasted her all over. Her legs wrapped them selves around his waist and she pushed up and into him even as he forced her back against the red walls. Their tail wrapped themselves around each other as the two continued to pleasure the other.

From outside a maid, walking down the hall, jumped at the sound of the thunderous bang against the wall. She bent down to pick up the towels that had fallen. Hurridly she restacked them while blushing at hearing the moans and groans from her Masters' room.

They walked out of the palace gates wrapped up in eachothers arms and and with grins upon their faces, oratleast in their heads they had grins on. Since Kagome had become a demon she had become more like Seshoumaru than ever. Her features were colder, but still warm, and her attitude was a little harsher, except around Rin.

They sped off, Seshoumaru Holding Kagome in his arms on his silver cloud. They arrived upon the clearing of the well with in hours. She walked up to it, looked down, and then took hold of Seshoumaru's hands. Together they stared at each other, counted in their heads, and then jumped up into the air, flipped once and dived down, falling through time and into the future.

Seshoumaru held her bridal style and sprang out of teh well. He Put her down and then proceded to open the doors. Before he could Kagome stoped him. She turned him around and kissed him full on the lips. Once again he allowed his hands to caress her breasts, and then her buttox. She pulled away sadly.

"Thanx. For everything. But be warned it's going to be different here. There are no demons here. The smells, tastes, sounds, they are all going to be new. especially for me since my senses have changed. Just... just dont kill anything." He nodded and went to to turn away, but again she stopped him. "Especially my cat."

He laughed outwardly. Her jaw dropped. HE HAD LAUGHED! It was so thunderous, and sexy. "What?" he said.

"Y-you laughed!"

"Yeah!"

"Whatever..." she kissed himagain and then opened the door herself. She was knocked over with a wave of nausea. She stumbled back at the force of the scent. Seshoumaru caught her from behind, and covered his nose.

"How could you have lived with this for 15 years?"

"I was only human before... I knew no better." she laughed and then contiued to walk towards the glass doors of her home. She slid them open and yelled for the house to hear: "I'M HOME!"

The TV in the other turned off with a small click of the remote. A glass in the room upstairs fell out of the soft hands of her mother. An old man yelled at the costumers in the shop to leave as he took a short break. All at once she was being crowded by her family, who had not seen her in four months no thanx to INuyasha.

Her mother pushed everyone else aside and held her daughter crying into her arms. Kagome was surprised that they had ignored her changes. They had ignored the fact that she was now a Demon. I guess they really did love her.

"Im fine mom." she said soothingly stroking her mothers hair and holding her tightly. " I am so sorry. Inuyasha wouldnt let me out of his site... he wouldnt let me come back. And then we fought and his brother saved me from him... and"

"His evil Brother?" her mother yelled pulling away.

A growl was heard behind them. Kagome turned to him and gave him a glare. He sent one back of equal strength.

She turned back to her mother and family. "He isn't evil. Actually... he's really sweet and.. and i love him." She backed up into his arms. "And..." She turned her head to look at his face as his arms encircled her protectivly. "We have mated. And we have been for three weeks now." She turned back to her mother. utter shock was on all of their faces.

"So thats why your demon."

"Ya! Grandpa not all demons are evil! I am a miko-youkai! and i have better control of my powers because of the patience i have now. It's amazing!"

"So you're Inuyasha's half brother. You are so much cooler than he is!" Sota yelled joyfully.

"Thank you, i suppose." Kagome nodded at his response, letting him know it was in fact a complement.

"Mom we came to get a dress. You see we have this formal party tomorrow, and i wanted to where something other than a kimono. I was wandering if i could borrow some cash."

"Sure honey."

Some where five hundred years ago...

"INuyasha if we don't stop now... I WILL PERSONALLY TERMINATE YOU!" the angry Demon hunter yelled in exasperation.

"You stupid ass human! we cant stop now! We have to get these shards from him! He's slowing down i can feel it! And Kikyou swears she can feel the pulse stronger now more than ever!"

"IM UNDER THE IMPRESSION THERE ARE NO JEWEL SHARDS ON HIM! OR RATHER HE DOESNT EXSIST! WE"VE BEEN CHASING HIM NON STOP FOR NEARLY A WEEK! AND DON"T THINK IM NOT PISSED AT YOU ABOUT KAGOME!" She hopped off Kirara and stomped up to him shoving him away. She pursued him and continued to hit him. At one point she got so angry she punched him in the face. Miroku watched from the side lines not even bothering to exchange bets with who would win. Sango was in a full out rage. One that no one had been able to get rid of for the past several days.

"YOU have made some pretty poor decisions as of late. Kagome always loved you! And for the past two years you've been going behind her back and sleeping with Kikyou every night! Im sick nd tired of you pushing away all of my family and friends! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU WILL ONLY HAVE KIKYOU! And when Naraku passes... so does she! You will be alone! especially if i have any say in the matter! NOW WE STOP HERE, AT THIS VERY MOMENT, OR I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Inuyasha inched away slowly. " Fine... wel'll rest the night. Eat, sleep, do what you need to do. Just... just dont hurt me." She jumped at him and he threw his hands up in defense. She smiled and walked off. "Feh." was his only response. He turned and folowed Kikyou far away. Miroku stayed with Shippou as Sango left to bathe.

"Inuyasha has been kind of... weak lately. Kind of... wimpy. Have you noticed that Miroku?" Shippou asked knowingly. He was brightfor his age. He picked up on things faster han most kids.

"Yes. Sango has definatly become the alfa male..."

And with that they burst out laughing, tears falling from their sad eyes.

Sango was in the spring crying her heart out. With no girl to talk to here she felt all alone. So unhappy. Kikyou was a complete bitch, and Kagome, the only sister she had ever had was missing. Aparently, according to Inuyasha, with Seshoumaru. She missed her friend very much and could only pray that they she was safe, and that they would meet again.

A fast moving demon was coming upon the group. After Sango had gotten back, dinner was fixed and everyone just sat in silence staring at the bright flames. Sango flt him coming. Years of training had done that to her. Shippou smelt him, and Inuyasha was to far off to care or help. Miroku's once closed eyes opened in expectancy.

He came upon the group with a sudden, sand lifting halt. The bird demon had red hair, that was spiked with golden flecks. His eyes were a briliant emerald green. His skin was tan and exotic looking. He was definatly from the mainland.

"Whoever you are, leave us now or forfeit your life." Sango said menacingly, whiping out her hirakokatsu (that looks like it's spelled wrong).

"Relax," he said soothingly. "I am here from Lady Kagome."

"Lady?"

"Yes, Monk. Lady of the Western Lands."

Everyone gaped at him.

"My mom wouldnt mate with that asshole of a lord!" Shippou yelled. "He tried to killed her! More than once!"

The demon growled threateningly. "If you wish to live, hold your tongue. She has invited you to the Banquet tomorrow night. She asked me to escort you. is the Lord Inuyasha here?"

"feh." shippou roled his eyes. "He doesn't deserve that title. After he tried to kill Kagome... He doesnt deserve it."

"Who?" Growled the demon.

"Inuyasha. After she was with Seshoumaru, He came and tried to kill her. And my sister ran away." Sango burst into tears. "Im just releaved to hear she is safe."

"Yes. I shall retrieve Inuyasha and the one Kikyou. You all remain here and i shall guide the 5 of you to my lord"s estate."

"What is your name, demon?" Asked Miroku.

"Tai. Tai of the mainland."

"Thank you. Thank you for delivering this news to us!" Sango bowed as she thanked him and then she ran into the arms of Miroku and quietly cried tears of joy into his chest.


	7. The Fun begins

Ok thanks to all of you have reviewed. Your words of support and appreciation of the story strengthen my confidence in mywriting abilities. I dont have many people in my life who do that for me. I only hope that i pleasing my audience. Although not in the same way ses and kag peasure each other. hahaha... Anyways i published on the 21st and its only the 23rd and you guys are already getting a gosh darn 7th chapter! Ok it's always hard for me to update during the week because im in alot of groups, sports, and i take care of my family... So please, i apologize before i get to sidetracked... Ok. um as i originally said this was a oneshot. but as i write more and more i have come up with the greatest chapter that will be coming after this one. Have fun!

The day sped away so fast that the Tai-Youkai knew not what hit him. Kagome, who was shopping, had spent hours throwing clothes at him, trying them on, and then asking if he liked them. Many times he had dropped his jaw at the small and tight kimonos. At one point he had seen her looking at something tight and skimpy called "laungerea" (spelling i know i suck at it. ontop of that i type fast so i make alot of mistakes. Srry). Imediatly he had grabbed her and forcfully dragged her out of the department store. She had not been happy with him.

They left her time for his with several bags of clothes, chocolates, toys, and the dress they had come for. They hopped through the well, him having to hold everything, including her! She was so tired that after returning to his time she fell asleep and he flew them back to the castle. He placed her lovingly on the bed, beneath the sheets, and he proceded to hang up the clothes they had purchased.

The following day the three Lords and their enterage of servants and their Lady came to the castle. kagome and Seshoumaru greeted them. However, Seshoumaru pulled them to the side before introducing them to Kagome. She knew not why, but only assumed he was handling business or protecting her from something he did not wish her to know.

"Lord Kai, and Lady Sachiko i would like for you to meet my mate, Lady Kagome. Kagome, dearest, they are of the Southern region."

"Yes,Yes thats right." said the burly demon. He was kind of round, yet well defined. He had a deep voice, and it appeared that he was a Cat demon of some kind. His wife was beautiful, small and yet flexable. She was the prettiest demoness she had ever seen.

"My dear Kagome,"shesaid lovingly, "it is grand that i should meet you. I get the distinct feeling we shall be friends! And im so glad that Seshoumaru finally found a mate. Im sure you are the balance he needs in his life. If you have any questions about what you are going through, please ask me. Talk to me. for i too was once a human."

"Really? does that mean that you were a miko as well?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I was the teacher of Midoriko. Of course i was still human then. And a lot younger." they laughed together and seshoumaru and Kai rolled their eyes. Kagome was going to lead them to their room when they had declaredthat they knew where it was. Apparently all the lords recieved specific quarters in each of the castles, and the Southern clan of all had visited the Western clan the most. Apparently they had strong family ties.

"This, Kagome, is Lord Sakero and Lady Takara. They are of the eastern clan."

"She is marvelous, Seshoumaru. Having known you all my life i never expected you to fall in love with a human. But she makes the most exquisite demoness. And s he smells..." he paused, "so delictable and pure. Im sure she is quite the kind and caring one in the family now." Seshoumaru growled playfull and his wife hit him over the head.

"Pervert. Excuse my husband Kagome. He and Seshoumaru were friends growing up and unfortunatly, he finds it's ok to oke about anything."

"No, no. Its quite alright. I have a human friend who is much like him. Actually he shall be coming. im positive the two of you will get along fine. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

She bowed once and waited to meet the next few guests who were of lesser standing. The Northern Lord and Lady soon appeared. They were dragon demons. The eastern nobls had been inu-youkais as well, much the same as Seshoumaru. But The northern Lord And Lady were quite... Exotic.

"this is Lord Tachi and Lady Noi. They are of course of the North."

"Pleased to meet you young lady. Hope you are taking good care of our Seshoumaru! Honstly! It's about Goddamn time he got a girl!"

His wife nodded in agreement. She was silent, but the look in her eyes was kind and giving.

At about noon the Inuyasha group got there. Sango jumped from Kirara's back just as her paws hit the floor. She sprinted off in the direction of the waiting Kagome. but as she neared she slowed down and her head dropped.

"Excuse me, MiLady. Have you seen Lady Kagome?"

"I am she Sango-chan! Xant you tell? Oh-yeah forgot ive undergone some change since i mated Seshoumaru."

"Is he good to you?" she asked protectivly. She looked to the side of kagome,to short to look over her shoulder, and sent a glare at Seshoumaru. He flinched.

"Of course. I love him. He's the most amazing demon."

"MOMMY!" Shipou jumped up intoher arms. "Your a demon! Just like me! Now we can be together forever!"

"Yes darling, but first i want you to meet a friend of mine. She's kind of like my daughter, which would make you two brother and sister. RIN!"

Rin ran out hurriedly pulling on her fancy dress. "mommy, Rin thinx this dress is pretty, butits making Rin itch."

"it'll go away soon i promise. If it continues to bother you ask Kaira to get you a regular Kimono to put on. Until that time however, i would like for you to meet your brother shippou." They looked at each other interestedly and as if reading each others minds Rin asked: "Mom we are going to go bother jaken now ok?"

"alright you do that." she patted the twoon t heir heads and then stood to see Sango and miroku in each other's embrace. "Some things have changed since I've been away, and im not referring to me." She giggled. Sango and Miroku nodded.

"He finally popped the question."

"And after bopping me over the head 13 times, she finally said yes."

"I knew it was coming."

Finally Kagome turned on Inuyasha, whose arms were wrappedaround Kikyou. She walked towards them, and after sniffing the air, INuyasha stepped back angry at something, and Kagome got the distinct impression that it wasnt because she was a demon.

"Come, I'll show you to your rooms." Inuyasha and Kikyou got a private little abode in the back garden area, where they would be free to leave the party group alone. Sango and Miroku got a room near the master room, and Shippou had an extra bed brought into Rin's room so that they could share a room.

The night proceeded onward. Dinner was being served at 7 and it was only 5. Kagome decided to go down to the springs with sango. They went down there to talk gossip.

"So howlong have you and..." Kagome started.

"Since just last week after i nearly beated Inuyasha to a pulp. And you and..."

"Since the day at the springs. Wierd really. There was no love in it. I Jst felt so compelled, like i was meant to belong to him. As if loving him was suppost to be my lifes job."

"Ya. I kind of felt the same with Miroku. Only i had about three years to get to know him and him three years to get to know my ass."

They burst into a small fit of giggles at that. Together, in a spring, life was calm and livable. Outside of that little world was hell, and at times it was unbearable. But now was a time of happiness, and so they preyed upon it like an eagle and its food.

The time came for the beginning of dinner. Everyone but the Host and Hostess had appeared. they all waited patiently, chatting with the rest of the group. At one point Seshoumaru came down and announced that his mate would soon be down however, she was tucking the little ones into bed. The group AWWWWWWed at that.(lol).

Finally not twenty minutes later she appeared. All conversations stopped, as well as the hearts of all the men on the floor. Everyone was in awe as their jaws hit the floor.


	8. A night of passion

Seshoumaru's eyes sparkled with lust as his gorgeous mate entered into the ball room through the double doors and stood at the top of the stair case for a brief moment. His eyes roamed her form, taking note of how her breasts bulged, and her sexy flat stomach. Suddenly he smelt the arousal of every other male in the room. He growled possessivly, making the other males back off a bit and latch on to their own mates.

She was garbed in a sky blue gown. It was tight and formfitting at the top however, it loosened as it passed the curve of her fine hips and round buttox. It trailed behind her as she walked, and it pooled, wave like, when she halted. There was a slit in the side that came up to about mid thigh, showing off her creamy-pale skin beneath it. Along all the edges of the dress were gleaming glass beads that formed an ornate and intricate border. Her hair was tied back in a half up half down style with braids trimming her face, which was adorned with little to no make-up.

She placed a hand upon the smooth marble railing of the wide stair case, and guided herself down. Seshoumaru came to meet her half way, bowing before taking her out stretched hand into his firm grip and the kissing it. He proceeded to walk her down the stairs and then through the crowd, who bowed low as they passed. Kagome and Seshoumaru dipped their head in acknowledgement.

The Lords sat down to dinner at the head table, and the crowd hurried to follow the example and sit at their own. However the Eastern Lord did not sit. He remained standing as the sound of chairs moving and the clattering of dishes could be heard. He took up his glass that was now filled with a most exquisite wine, and tapped it lightly with a claw. The demons in the room heard it and promptly ceased all movement and conversations.

"I would like to speak for all of us when I say thank you to our two wonderful hosts. Seshoumaru we thank you for inviting us in and sharing with us your home, food, wine, and ultimatly... the wonderful vision that is your wife." All the men laughed heartily, and their mates knocked them all over the head, including takara who hit Sakero several times for the comment. Seshoumaru growled lowly and Sakero looked at him, holding up two hands in a sign of peace and surrender. Again the crowd laughed. He sat down and was followed by the Northern lord who stood and coughed lightly.

"As Sakero said, we thank you for your generosity in ALL aspects of this wonderful celebration, which brings me to my praise of you Seshoumaru. We are gratifide and pleased by your finally choosing a mate and we are quite glad it was a female, and not a male. We had all suspected, you know, since your so "cute and adorable" as my wife puts it. And thank you, Kagome. For it takes a strong person to deal with our easily heated Seshoumaru."

A chuckle rippled throughout the crowd as Seshoumaru growled at having been thought of as homosexual. Kagome grasped his hand under the table, and their eyes met. In that moment, an overwhelming desire to take and ravish each other right then and there could be seen passing through their linked gazes. Seshoumaru moved his hand from her's, and then slid it up the slit in the dress. Upon doing so he allowed his fingers to stroke her inner thighs. As a wave of desire swept through her arua, she quickly hid it, and his, as well as their scents behind a strong shield of her miko powers. As he played with her, she aowed her hand to slip over his pants, grasping him between her long, slender fingers. She pumped hard and fast over him, while smiling and nodding at everything that the Southern Lord said. His speech was much longer than the others' and she was grateful.

After slipping his fingers passed her panties, he slowly slipped his fingers in and out of her, matching her pace. They increased their speed as they both began to reach climax, both working doubly hard to keep their moans silent. At long last they both came as the crowd erupted into cheers of joyfulness. After wipping his hand in the napkin on his lap, he slowly stoo to address the audience.

"Let us feast." he put simply, kissing his mate's forhead before sitting. The dinner proceeded as oplanned. Small conversations could be heard through out the room, with topics of a rther wide tange. From weather to Naraku, from agriculture to the newest couples. Gossip spread, and tongues were let loose to repeat the heard rumors and or facts.

After completing the meal the Four Lords of the Noble Kingdoms led their mates onto the dance floor. Waltzing around in circles around each other, the couples continued moving, the audience watching in awe. At the end of the first song the crowd cheered, the dancers bowing their heads in thanks.

The on-lookers joined in on the dance, the kimono's sweeping the floor seductively. At seeing the crowd, Seshoumaru swept her around once more and then proceeded the dancing towards the balcony for some privacy.

After having made it out onto the balcony, Seshoumaru closed the doors, hoping to block out all the gazes of the nosey-lords.

He shoved her against the stone railing roughly and then began kissing her, his hands roaming her body sensually. His hands traveled to her breasts and squeezed them lovingly. Her hands wrapped around his neck, tangling her long pale fingers into his silver hair. He groaned at his inability to touch naked flesh to naked flesh, and he grew irritated at the thought of everyone around them. He pulled his lips from hers and allowed his fangs to scrape across the heated, blushing skin of her neck. She gasped in desire as he bit down onto the mark that he had put there just alittle over a month ago. He started to move downwards, nearing her fleshy mounds that had been he attention of his just a few moments ago. His hands traveled down the silky smooth fabric of the dress and he reached a hand up and under the slit in the side to get his hand to her core. She moaned loudly, begging him to continue his ministrations.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard in side. Within seconds, Seshoumaru had pulled away from her completely and was heading towards the door. He turned back at her before he opened the door, and he nodded towards her. Their eyes met, and in that second, their love and desire for each other was limitless, it was a love that was self ussuring, unbound to oaths of legal standing.

Using her new found demon speed, she was upon him, kissing him again. she pulled away slowly and then placed a loving one upon his nose. He let his mouth form a small smile, and then he attended the people inside, inquering about the crash.

Kagome remained outside, and she twirled about, the thought of Seshoumaru stuck in her mind. She truely loved him, and she was sure he loved her.

Lovestruck as she was, Kagome was unaware of the person slipping through the open door. The scent of alcohol upon his breath, and the scent of lust on his person. Inuyasha was heading in the direction of Kagome, and as she leaned up against the railing, her back to him, his hands slipped around her waist. He pressed his full body against her and she moaned in pleasure, still unaware of everything going on around her.

Wanting to see him, her Seshoumaru, and wanting to be more intimate, she turned in her lover's arms and opened her eyes to see the someone she did not love anylonger. She tried to push Inuyasha away, ashamed of her inability to sense that it was not hre Seshy, but he only tightened his arms around her more firmly. He looked down upon her and then crushed his lips down upon hers. The overwhelming taste and scent of sake swept over her, making her body shake in disgust. The need to vomit grew stronger as his lips parted to introduce his tongue to her lips, forcing them apart. She growled and pushed him away in anger, her eyes flaring red, and her miko powers erupting from within her. He ran at her several times, attempting to force her surrender, and each time he was repelled backwards. However, just minutes after he forced himself on her, her barrier broke and he landed on top of her. is hands immediatly went for the top of her dress, tearing at it, forcing her to lay flat against the cold hard marble.

Tears streamed down her face in anger and sadness, her miko and demon sides were fighting over her. One wanted to kill him, to rid the Earth of his unbareable presence; the other, still having some feelings of kindness and love for him, wanted only to push him away. While her mental half fought within, her body attempted to push Inuyasha away from her. She did not want to hurt him, but she would if it got worse.

He cried out in frustration as the contraptions beneath the dress, now torn completely down the middle, would not come undone. He sharpened a claw against the surface of the marble, a loud screeching filling her ears, and then he cut it down the center. Her breasts revealed themselves to him, and immediatly he was upon them, smothering them with his attention. She cried out and tried to push him away, her claws unknowingly scratching at him, her eye sclosed as she thrashed beneath him trying to push him off. Her fangs grew as her demon side tried to take her over. A minute later they reseded and her aura sprung out around her weaving its way around her and him, causing a wind to ripple their hair and clothes. She tried to push it back, to control herself to make herself understand that there was something inside of her that still loved him as a brother and a friend if not as a lover. However the ovrwhelming powers from both sides of her clashed together and subdued her for a small period of time.

As she was knocked out, Inuyasha tore at her panties, ripping them from her, leaving her completly naked with the exception of the rags that were torn and clung to her arms. He smirked drunkinly and pulled off of her and then undressed himself in a swift movement and then mounted her again, this time spreading her legs out wide, leaving her open to him. She moaned lowly, her face scrunching in confusion, hurt, and hate. He pushed himself inside her and she instantly awoke as the pain shot through her. Her eyes were wide as she screamed out in pain and anger. She saw Inuyasha atop her and she cried out in embarassment and in shame. He pulled out and was aboutto push back in, but someone or something came and kicked him in the gut, throwing him into the stone balcony and cracking it beneath his weight.

As he struggled to find out what happened he heard sounds from outside. Sounds that were similar to growls of ain and anguish. He felt the demon and miko powers of his mate flare up in anger and he immediatly was on alert. Howevr at the one time when it seemed he needed to be out there, everyone was unaware of the proceedings and continuesly attempted to talk with him, and get in his way. He pushed his way through the best he could with out hurting anyone, however failed as he felt the clashing pang of miko and demon. He scented the air delicatly and selt the arosoul of his brother, and the unconcious, frightened Kagome. Furious, his eyes glinted red before he pushed his way through faster and faster almost at a run, but he wasnt fast enough as he heard the cry of his soul-mate. He Growled out and everyone stopped and things began to happen. Within the guests awoke the sense of a desperate man attempting to get to something precious. They moved out of the way, and the majority of them ( who were still unaware of everything) followed curiously, while the others attempted to rush out to see what Inuyasha was doing to the lovely Kagome.

Seshoumaru got outside to see that Inuyasha was violating his poor Kagome. She had awoken with a painful scream as he penetraited into her. Being a mated demoness the pain grew worse and worse for her. Her need to be filled with only the seed and pleasured only by the touch of her mate pained her as another took advantage. Her miko clashed with it, her loyalty to Seshoumaru awoke with in her the need to kill those who wold go against him, but her heart told her other wise.

Seshoumaru took all this in just seconds and then hekicked him in the gut, throwing him across the balcony and into one of the sturdy marble columns of the rail. He heard the distinctive crack under his weight. Seshoumaru fast and lifted Kagome from the ground and covered her before too any of the guests could see. The other lords were holding back the desolate on lookers, but two humans pushed foreward. Sango fell into the open circle, and then lifted herself from the cold marble tiling beneath her. She looked up to see a very pissed off demon, holding his nearly nude mate in his arms and trying to cover her with his cloak. She stepped foreward and he growled hatefully, believing she had come to hurt his possession, to hurt HIS mate. She bowed her head slightly and then lifted it, not meeting his gaze, a kind of submission. Being a demon slayer she knew all the tricks. He eased up a bit and then allowed her to come closer. She put her hand out to touch Kagome and he let her do so, a little unwillingly. Kagome purred under the familiar aura that touched her lovingly. She moved closer to it, pulling with her Ses's tail, which had wrappeditself around her. The chill of the oncoming winter rose and blew through her hair, and she squinted with the cold. Sango looked Ses in the eyes and he handed her over, allowing her to run off into a corner with the girl. Miroku ran up and stoped feet away as Seshoumaru growled possessevily, keeping his eyes on any male that moved. Miroku turned and began to push back anyone who came to close as Sango pulled the dress from her and wrapped her in Seshoumaru's outer yukata after having thrown it to her. She grasped the rags and tied a kind of knot around the jacket to keep it tightly closed around her. Kagome stirred slightly as warmth spread threw her. Conciousness of feeling came before anything else. She felt a pain between her legs, and a twin pain in both of her mounds on her chest. Her lips felt swollen and chapped as the bitter cold swept over her. She cringed as she slowly opened her eyes. Above her was Sango. She smiled slightly at the warm and familiar site that made her feel good inside. She leaned up slowly, bringing a hand to her head. Pangs in her lower abdomened grewin intensity and she gasped in pain as breathing suddenly became harder and more labored. Sango put a hand on her shoulder lovingly, worriedly.

"You ok?"

"y-yeah." kagome let out as she grasped Sango, who helped her to stand.

She looked over to see Seshoumaru kicking the crap out of Inuyahsa, who was trying to fight back with an untransformed Tetsaiga. Seshoumaru allowed his claws to extend, and a deadly green acid to drip from them. Seshoumaru swiped at Inuyasha once and his painfilled yells echoed throughout the surrounding treetops that extended farther above the balcony.

Kagome flinched as a particularly painful scream curdeld her blood. Seshoumaru smiled devilishly.

"you dared touch what belonged to this Sehsoumaru! For that you must DIE!"

At hearing these words something awoke with in Kagome. She ran at Seshoumaru catching his fist before it hit inuyasha. She pulled it to her lips and kissed each knuckle, and then stepped in closer. Pain filled eyes cried out for him to stop. Her demon aura sought out his to calm him. She Allowed her body to press up against his and she pressed her fangs down into the bite mark on his neck. Instantly Seshoumaru's anger died slightly and his arms wrapped around her possesivly. Her tongue flicked over the wound, tasting his blood, and his head fell back as he moaned his need for her. She pulled away and Pulled his lips down to her's. They Kissed passionatly, her miko aura petrating into his demon one, and immediatly she gave him her energy, her calmness, her love, her soul, and heart. She fell limp in his arms, Her head fell back her ivory skin smooth and creamy, and her ebony hair stretched across the gap formed by the loosening of the knot in the ragged fabric that once was her dress. He growled lightly but got over it by lifting her bridal styleand sniffing her neck lightly. He pulled away at the overwhelming stench of his brother. He pulled himself together and bit down on her mating mark. IMmediatly the horrible stench was eraticated, and she snuggled closer to him. He gazed down at her lovingly, a warmth spreading across his fine features and he proceeded into the ball room, all the while looking down at the pale goddess that now lay limp in his embrace.

* * *

HEY SRRY YOU GUYS FOR TAKING SO LONG. IVE BEEN REALLY REALLY BUSY. I APOLOGIZE FOR MISSPELLERS, I CAN ONLY USE WORD PAD BECAUSE DOESNT READ MY WORD PROCESSOR, AND SO I HAVE NO SPELL CHECKER. I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND AWAY TO GET IT TO SPELL CHECK FOR ME AND I THINK I KNOW HOW NOW, SO NEXT TIME I PROMISE TO USE IT OK! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME. IT REALLY MEANS ALOT. I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY SOME OF THIS IS SPELLED WRONG, I TYPE REALLY SLOPPILY AND REALLY FAST, SO PLEASE FORGIVE THIS LOWLY CREATURE. I APPRECIATE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. 


	9. AN: u know you hate it

HELLO!

OK so people have had questions...

Why was Kikyou not at the ball? She refused to go... i never really thought about it...i was just kind of writing the chapter the way i felt it should be written... Kikyou just didnt want to go to the ball. She hated Kagome and felt it was not necessary to go. Inuyasha went because Sango and Miroku dragged him down hoping he would end the fight with Kagome, which ultimatly did not happen. We dont see it now but Sango feels guilty about making him come. He was drunk because he was depressed, that and one of the servant girls gave him a little to much and dragged him off for a quick one before he went and got Kagome. Being drunk his senses were off so i would think that, having always seen her as Kikyou's double, he was unable to tell the difference even with all the changes, and so he took advantage of her, thinking that he was really making love to his Kikyou.

Kagome was unable to push him off blaw blaw blaw... i think thats pretty well described in the story...

The real "fun" hasnt even begun yet. We may not see it now, but how has this violation truly changed Ses and Kags? Has it changed them for the better or worse? Will her mental state be the same after being taken by the man she once loved? Will she ever be able to look at him again? What has happened to Inuyasha? Will he remember that night? Will he die and if so by who? Will Ses beable to keep his emotional mask in place when men are near his girl? Will he ever let her leave his cite again? Is he mad at her for not having defended herself properly?

These questions and many more will be takin into account over this next week as i complete chapter 9. I have already begun and i hope that it will be in by Friday morning. No school friday so i will spend all day and night updating as often as possible. Im srry if i have confused you people, i know it may seem like they are a little... "wierd". I also know this may be moving to fast or that it is poorly written, i personally am never happy with my own work, so i am surprised to hear all this good stuff about it. Anyways, im off to sleep. School tomorrow... life sux like that... Hope you all enjoyed it. And if i dont get atleast one review on TRAPT, my other piece, i might just hold chapter 9 or 10 over your heads and wait for you to review... MWAHHHHHHAAAAHHHAAAHHAAA! yeah... i doubt it but still it would be nice if someone would review to it! sigh people in this world are cruel...

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR SESHOUMARU (as much as i would like to eyes are all starry and wanting... Licks lips as pictures a... ooops to detailed... STOP READING MYMIND! AHHHHHH! Ok see you all later keep up reviewing im loving the attention... :) haha! Have a great week yall!


	10. What happened

**_BEFORE THE "EVENT"!_**

A knock echoed throughout the room as two passionate "lovers" made out in a small deep blue room. He was whipping her clothes off faster than any human could do so. Inuyasha was fully enjoying the submissiveness of Kikyou, as she spread her legs apart, admitting his hardened member to press in through her abused walls. She cringed as he aggresivly moved in and out. She squeeled in more pain than in pleasure, as his hands roughly pulled and scratched at her exposed breasts. She closed her eyes as she felt it coming. That wanting feeling of release. She imagined it would be so much better alive. That all of this pain was pleasing, that his ministrations were in fact pleasing, and making her crave more and more. But this intimate relationship she shared with Inuyasha was unsatisfying, and she could only hope it would come to end sooner than latter.

Just as he was about to release, She pushed him away as the knock once again pulled her from her thoughts. She put on a robe hastily, allowed Inuyasha to storm off angrily, and then sighed as she saw a servant at the door. He would be leaving soon then.

"Mistress Kagome has asked me to report that the banquet will be beginning in an hour's time." she bowed deeply and scurried away hastily.

Kikyou sighed and went to find Inuyasha. "Inu-chan. THe banquet is to begin within an hour, and you dont want to be late. I'll run you a bath as you get your clothes ready."

"No," he growled deeply latching his hands to her waist. He kissed her neck. Repulsed at this, she pulled away and turned to him.

"there is no time my love. We must get ready. I do not want to look bad because my lover was to passionate about me..." She giggled, feigning love for him.

"Very well. Later than." He ran off to the wardrobe and then bathed.

AN HOUR LATER:

Knock. Knock. The sound once again resounded through out the room. Kikyou sighed in relief. Opening up the door she was once again glad to see the servant girl.

"It is time Milady." She bowed and then left once again.

Inuyasha came out just as the door was closing. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful my darling."

"Why are you not dressed?"

" I will not be attending this feast. It is not appropriete. Do not worry, i shall remain here as you are gone."

"But i wanted you to come with me! I cant go alone!" he yelled in anger.

"Yes you can. And you wont be. Miroku is taking Sango. You can go with them."

"And watch as he takes advantage of the night? No. YOU MUST COME!"

"No. I refuse to. You must go and make ammends with my other half. You must do this, or we will never gain back my soul! We must weaken her and make her believe that you are still her true love. Please, do it for me Inuyasha."

He growled and turned away, walking towards the door. "You owe me."

She nodded silently as the door slammed.

Muttering his way down the hall, cursing all women, he made his way to a servant with sake as he came upon the party. He drank two small glasses before siting and awaiting the arrival of his rival and his "lover".

In tribute to his anger for Kikyou and Kagome, he soon found himself toasting them to hell within the confines of his mind. Soon after her arrival, and lusting for her, he found himself drunk. Kagome became Kikyou all too quickly for him, and he soon found himself followig her out to the balcony. He made a quick ruckus within the room, and then proceeded to attend to "Kikyou" out on the viranda.

* * *

After the incident on the balcony, no one was left in a mood wanting of a celebration. Seshoumaru least of all, since Kagome was unconcious.

"Reurn to your rooms please. Our celebration shall continue tomorrow night. If you need anything at all please call for a servant of the house and they shall accamodate you to the best of their abilities. Thank you for joining us on t his joyous occasion." He walked up to the nearest guard and whispered to him. "Please take the half breed to the door. If he is still unconcious please wake him and get Kikyou, she should be in their room, and push her out the door with him. I never wish to see their disgusting faces again. If I do, I shall kill them. You may tell them I said that." Keeping a face of complete calm, he stepped away and proceeded through the parting crowd to the top of the stair case. After making his bow of dismissil he allowed the doors to open before him and then proceeded to make his way to their shared room.

After having found his way there he placed her on the satin sheets that adorned the bed, And then stepped away to his wardrobe. He undressed himself and then got into something simple and comfortable. As he turned to face Kagome, he saw that she was stirring. He smiled sweetly at her beauty and then walked to the window to allow the moons rays to touch upon her smooth silk skin. She tossed and turned harder, her growls of pain and hatred permeated the air. He flinched in reaction to it's scent and then used his demon speed to make it to her side. He leaned down over her and kissed her lips. Immediatly a struggle broke out underneath him. He pulled away as she punched and scratched at him Her eyes were wide open now, and her silver blue orbs were gone. Blood red eyes glared back at him, and the for the first time he was afraid. Power and strength radiated throughout her aura, and it was perfected within the depths of her clouded eyes. She was still unconcious, or at least her mind was. Her demon body was reacting to the touch of a man, and it was definatly a bad reaction. She growled out at him, her fangs bared, and he unknowingly stepped back. As he noticed this he made a step closer and she growled as she slashed out at him while trying to press herself up against the headboard of the bed. She was in an animalistic stance that probably made her feel safer. It was a stance that he had often took as a child while learningto control his demon anger.

She pushed further and further against the wall as he tried to come nearer. At one point he saw the pure terror in her eyes, and immediatly he stopped his assult. he never imagined that she would ever look at him like that again. He was hurt that she would ever do so again, and then he remembered what his "brother" had done to her. Thanks to him, he could no longer get close to his mate. He would not be able to touch her. Did he know what that could do to a man? Especially one so in love with a woman he was willing to spend the rest of his life with if it wasn't taken while protecting her!

He growled in annoyance and she launched foreward as claws extended before her, aiming for his face. He caught her wrists and held them tight as he calmed his features. Her anger subsided as she stared up into his sun kissed eyes. Her features noticably changed as she took note of the emotion that was openly viewed in his eyes. Lust was not there. At least not the lust that INuyasha had shown in his. No. It was a different kind. The kind where he lusted after HER, not her BODY. The passion that wished to possess all partsof her, not her body, but also her mind soul, heart and spirit. Desperation and... love? The last one almost whispered in her mind. It echoed there for awhile and it clicked. Love. It was the emotion that had first bloomed in her heart for INuyasha, but was killed with his heart breaking blow. It was what had replaced her fear for the person that now held her. She could not tell who it was. Her mind was shrouded in a grey haze that she desperatly wished to break free of.

As he noticed that she had stopped struggling he loosened his grip on her and hoped that he had his Kagome back. The attack on her today was something not many could get over easily, but he knew she would. She was the strongest person in both mind and body he had ever known. Even if the odds were against her he knew that she would overrule them. And he was glad that she seemed to be calming so quickly. He hoped this was a sign that their love could last through any attack.

The red in her glowing eyes reseded slowly as she reached her hands up to caress his soft skin. He closed his eyes and then opened them before bending down slightly to capture her lips in his own. He suckled them sweetly and allowed his hands to hold her to him. They snakd aroun her waist and waited fer her reaction to him.

She was hesitant at first, and then she was passionate, pushing up into him, and allowing him to become more aggresive. Her now silver-blue eyes closed, love, lust, and utter pleasure sparkled there before they did so. Surprised at her aggresive and acceping recognition, he kissed her deeper, allowing their tongues to battle it out as his arms lifted her up and spun her around. However the joy at having her back was short lived as he quickly became aware of the taste of INuyasha. He pulled away and growled. She opened her eyes and stared up at him innocently and sad, about to cry from hurt of his rejection. His eyes noted this and immediatly moved to sooth her.

"Inuyasha," he growled as he pressed against her buttocks, pushing her core against his groin, moaning as she felt her heat. She blushed and pulled away.

" I am so sorry."

"Dont apologize for that bastard."

"I- I just... I'm sorry i couldnt protect myself! I'm sorry I'm so much of a burden. I'm not worthy of you... Thank you for everything!" She pulled away and bowed low in respect for him, admitting submission.

He yanked her up roughly and then once agai brought lips to lips. He pressed her up against the nearest wall and allowed his hands to roam her body freely. He yanked his robe from her body and pulled his lips away, allowing them to trail down her neck to the beautiful cleavage left open to his eyes and mouth. She arched up into him, allowing her slim fingers to brush through his thick strands of silver hair. She pressed him hard against her, and she pushed her chest out to him as fangs grazed against soft blushing flesh. She moaned allowed as he licked at the small droplets that poured from the marks. He pulled away unwillingly, and groaned.

"Bath now..."

She nodded and pulled away, swaying her hips as she walked towards the private bath chambers of their room.


	11. AN:haha! i kinda left a cliffy!

DONT U HATE IT WHEN AUTHORS DO THIS TO YOU? WHERE THEY LEAVE A CLIFFY AND THEN THEY UPDATE ONLY TO FIND IT"S AN AUTHOR"S NOTE! GOSH I HATE IT... But i am doing it now to apologize for my possible lateness of updating the next chappy... love you all!

Man... you guys really love this dont you? I hope i answered some questions with chapter 9. I've gotten some wierd butt reviews from you people... All of which are positive which i am glad to note. I seriously thought this story stunk, but hey, if you all like it or even love it... feh... great for me. I am seriously trying to improve all of my writing in all genres... so im hoping i can use some of these lemons as practice...i am seriously aspiring to be a best seller, and i know my typing isnt all that great but i have a very tight schedule so please forgive me... Um... i hope to have chapter 10 to you before Friday... Um, i updated sooner than i thought i would truly... Tomorrow is like impossible to get on so... im sorry but youwill have to wait for this lowly one to think up what is to happen... DOnt worry... INUYASHA SHALL PAY FOR HIS HAVING UPSET MY SEXY SESHY! Even if it was Kagome he got upset over... just keep in mind... The Fluffy one...is mine... evil grin

Toodals! Love you all... hope to be inspired soon...

May your fingers remain swift upon those keys that deliver me the message in which your words are potrayed. hahaha... man am i wierd. See yall!


	12. A Night of PAINmaking love

She swayed her hips as she left him, stopping at the entrance to look back at him seductively. She winked and then opened the shoji screen to take her bath.

He watched her hungrily as her curves swayed inticingly, pulling him into her, calling to his mind and body. He growled softly as he saw her turn, and he could see the swell of her breasts through her hair. He followed slowly after her as she closed the screen behind her. She was playing hard to get now... He liked to play the hunter. A lusty grin plastered itself over his generally stoic features. A fire burned in his eyes as he calmly walked to the screen and swung it back full force shattering the wooden frame. She ignored the sound and continued to smooth the water over her skin, her back facing him. He watched as she slowly leaned her head bak and dumped a warm bucket of water over herher head. He watched as the drplets caressed her skin, kissing her cool flesh, and heating it.

She gasped as she felt his bare harden member pressed against her back, his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

His calm cold voice echoed in her ears, " Let me help you with that." he whispered leaning into her neck and kissing it slowly. He took the rag from the water as it passed him and ran it over her body as it arched foreward, pulling her back away from his chest. He moaned in enjoyment at seeing her bend in such a way. He pulled a hand away, turned his body, dragging her with him, to grab the soap. She still painstakingly smelt of his brother, and he could not stand for this. He rubbed the rag over the bar of soap that she had had him bring back from her time. He started up high, her neck, falling down between the valley of her breasts, and then over her stomach to the spot between her legs. She moaned out in pleasure, as he applied pressure to her thighs, forcing them outward. She obediently obeyed his comands, and allowed her arms to come back, her hands roaming his features to grasp hold of his hair. She knotted her fingers in it as she pushed him onward, begging him to take her, to bathe her in himself. She was disapointed to find him in fact bathing her, in soap. He continued to scrub the horrid scent of his brother off of his mate. Didnt Inuyasha know that she was his Bitch now? Of course he did. And for that... he would pay...

All things were swept from his mind as she dunked under the surface, escaping his grasp. She came up a few feet away drenched and completly free of the suds that had obscured his view of her goddess like form. She winked at him as she once again swam away further.

He growled lovingly as he followed her, swimming after her as fast as he could. She alluded his hands several times, and splashed when he got to close. he continued his hunt of her, determined to catch her, make love to her, claim her as his once again.

A point came where she had trapt herself in a corner of the springs. he came at her, a vicious loving, daring grin caressing his features as he wished to sweep her away. He pushed her hard against the rock, and pressed his nose to her neck. He breathed in heavily, reveling in her sweet and somehow pure scent. He almost purred in oy.

"He is gone." he kissed her neck lightly, nipping at his mark.

"Do not..." she breathed in a hiss of air as he once again had her arching into him. "speak of him. he is nothing." She pulled his head up to hers. "Do not dwell on that insolate pup. I bare your mark, not his. YOU have my love, not him. He had me for aminute... you shall have me for eternity. ALL of me." with that she pressed her lips into his, complately blocking out the real world. All that was happening to them was inforced ten times stronger. Their senses flared as the passion rose steadily.

His hands caressed her breasts, her hands intertwined in his hair, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he pressed her back painfully into the jutting rocks. She gasped and pulled away with a hiss of of pain as blood mingled with the spring's water. She ignored it and attacked him once more, taking his hands and sending them down to her sacred place. She took his hand and pressed it into her. She held his hand as she set the pace, moaning and leaning back further into him as he continued at one point without her. He was disappointed that all that escaped her lips this time was a low moan. She trembled slightly and grasped his face in the soft pads of her hands.

" you have pleasured me. Now let me do the same for you." She unraveled her legs slowly, allowing them to scrape across his hardened member, and her hands followed as a moan was set free. She grasped it, squeezed slightly, pumped and then moved away, taking his hands into her own. "this one must take place in a bed." She said seductivly as he followed her, wanting of whatever pleasure she could supply.

She pushed him onto the bed with a strength that he had not known her to possess. She stradled his waist and swept her hands from his ears down to his low belly. She twsted circles into the tight flexed and well toned muscles that resided there. She kissed him as she allowed her body to rise over his, her hands brushing his inner thighs. He growled out, fangs bared, yet patient waiting, wanting. His arua clearly lust filled. She trailed kisses down his chin, past his mark, down his six pack, and then to the soft flesh that encompassed his member. She kissed around it first, her tongue touching his warm flesh. She brought her head up as he looked down to se her, she smiled menacingly, and then allowed her head to drop to peasure him more.

She followed all of her instincts. She kissed his tip before swallowing his member into her mouth a small bit at a time. She suckled him harder and harder with every pass she made. She kept her fingers moving over the sensative balls that hung below the penis. She left kisses all over him and the finally took him fully into her mouth, or at least as much of him as she could get in. He grasped the sheets as this happened. His eyes shut, teeth grinding, and his mind screaming at him to take her, to end this torture that pleasured him so. He wanted to possess her boy right them, to push himself into her. And so he did. As she began to thrust up and and down ontop of him with her mouth, he proceeded to meet her half way. he bucked his hips up to meet her lips, only to have her hold him down. She wanted to do this, to make him cum without any effort on his part.

she continued to suck, taking her hands and squeezin ghis balls and even his member every so often, and each time he moaned out in exhausting pleasure.

And finally it came. As her body tensed and hardened with expectation, he ejaculated, allowing all of his bitter-sweetness to encompass her mouth. She drank it up as if it were her elixir of life. She moaned at it's taste, swirling her tongue round his member sensually. He shivered and then was pleasured with the taste of her mouth and his seed as she rose from her bent position to laying completely over him. Her lips fought his as their tongues competed for dominance. He wrapped his legs around her as he pushed into her, her head thrown back in pleasure and pain. He flipped them over and pushed in and out of her, his eyes red with need, want, desire, lust...

She saw it. The red, no longer gold. Her mind freaked, her body spasmed and rejected him. She pushed him away as hard as she could. He came to his senses as he felt himself being pushed off the bed. he came back to calm her but she growled out in pain and fear, beating hard against his chest as she openly wept. He backed away and watched as she slowlt began to see her drift off into a worried, frightened sleep.

As she slept he stayed and watched her. when he was sure he could get away with it, he slipped under the covers after her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly so that he would not loose her. He bit into her neck and thought of his father at that instant.

'Son, Do you have someone to protect?'

The words echoed throughout the walls of his mind. 'yes. Yes i do. i dont know what would happened if i were to loose her.' He sighed as he tasted her sweet blood, and felt her body relax in his arms. After knowing she would sleep well the rest of the night, he soon followed.

* * *

Ok So im soooooo srrryyyy if that was short. I honestly have no idea. i didn't mean to keep going on and on like this though, but i hope you enjoyed it. Please review i love you all and hope you guys will love it!


	13. Love making

She felt the tail wrapped around her waist and she was immediatly frightened. It was confusing to her why she would be, but something primial in her told her that what ever it was, was dangerous. Something familiar in her rose up, she knew not what it was. And then she felt a clawed finger, moving its way tantilizingly slow across the bare flesh of her revealed arm. Shivers went up throughout her body as it too wrapped around her thin waist. Behind her, on her neck, she felt t he steaming breaths of what she knew to be a male. Who it was she was unsure, but it too gave her cause for concern.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, and it immediatly tightened, pulling her warm flesh in closer to his own. She struggled against it, soft blue eyes becoming blood red, fangs and claws attacking whatever came in contact, including herself. The image of Inuyasha hanging over her, thrusting into her, raping her as she screamed in pain for her one true love. And with these traumatizing images came an ever growing need to flee, to escape, to be rid of all pain and anguish.

Seshoumaru could smell her fear as he tightened his grasp on her. He pulled her in, and claws dug into his flesh, blood welling up where the deep gashes tore at him. He held in a howl of pain as purifying energy seaped its way into his demon veins. The pain was immense but the smell of her blood soon joined the scent of his own. He feared that she would leave him, that she would never be his again. That all of her love for him was gone because of Inuyasha. Inuyasha. How he loathed him for taking away everything that he had ever known. His father, his mother, his father's swords, and now his love; Kagome. Rage filled him knowing this, and he immediatly flipped them over, him on top. She fought him, her eyes clouded with fear and anger. it pained him to see her this way, and with only her in his mind, as how she once was. He rebeled against her even as claws met flawless face, and he fell upon her, pressing fangs to neck. Blood flowed from the wound and he lapped it up in ecstacy, tasting her sweetness once again.

Her struggling ceased as she felt the sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes opened wide, as her body pressed into him, Her arms wrapping around his shoulders to dig her claws deeply into his pale flawless skin. Her mouth open wide as she let loose a painful scream. The memories of a someone came back to her, erasing those of the horrible Inuyasha. Seshoumaru. he was back in her mind. Her love for him, recognizable at last. The pain of Inuyasha's second betrayl hurt her more than anything. That he would rape her and still act as if she were Kikyou. He would die. he had nearly caused her to forget her love. It had hurt her so much that when Seshoumaru's eyes had turned to their blood red, she had seen Inuyasha above her and not the Seshoumaru she knew and loved. All s he could feel was a mad dog thrusting into her, the face obscured, silver hair and golden eyes strickingly clear. She could not believe t hat her mind had relapsed yet again. Falling into the confusion and hurt that Inuyasha had caused.

Seshoumaru felt her anger, pain, andfear ebbing away as he continued to suckle her wound. He pulled away, a small bloody grin on his face. Her red blood dripped from his fangs, and died his lips a dark color. It continued to fall onto his chin, staining it, making him look that more dangerous. She pulled away slowly as red eyes faded back into an iredescent blue. She panted heavily as she felt her tail wrap around his as it once did before, her breasts heaving up and down with every breath she took. She had suffered pain, had suffered an event that could have destroyed her relationship with Seshoumaru, that could have made her fear all men for the rest of her life.

After a moment of looking deeply into each other's eyes, he pulled her up to him, holding her close. She began to cry in his embrace as she felt his love, passion, and worry for her. She had almost lost herself, and in the process, could have lost him. She wrapped arms around him as he layed them down together to rest again. He held her close, her back against his wide, strong chest. His arms held her to him beneath her breasts, and she covered his hands with her own. She leaned her head back into him, and his lips came down upon her forhead. She giggled as she felt the butterfly touches of his fingers massaging cirlces into her skin. She moved a hand down her legs and moved it over to his body, allowing her finger tips to brush his elongated member that was now pressed firmly against the crevice between her thighs. One of his own hands traced the outline of her body before coming to rest sweetly over her sacred spot. He twisted circles into the ebony locks of soft hair there, and he moved his mouth down to her exposed ear, and he nibbled it lightly as she groaned out in delight. Her fingers curled around his hardened member and squeezed playfully as his fingers sought out the folds of over laping flesh that hid her sweet core from the world. As his fingers pushed back the lips of her opening, her body shook in a joyful desire she knew would soon be sated. He pushed two fingers into her warm silkyness and proceeded to pump them in and out. She met his pace with her own ministrations, pumping and squeezing at the exact moment that his fingers pressed themselves far enough in. She sighed out her release, and she continued his pleasures as he stopped his own fingers from taking her again. When he came to his peak, and had released his milkwhite seed into her hand onto her inner thighs, she turned over to face him, pressing her lips onto his own. A passionate, unrestrained kiss broke free of all previous bonds...


	14. death

**_To those of you who thought i was possibly dead,_**

**_I am deeply aggreived that i have inflicted such torture upon my ever loyal fans. I apologize for the state of this chapter, and am srry if it seems a little OOC or if it seems to dramatic. Know that i am feeling dramatic today, and that I wrote this knowing that you all would want something. I will try to update sooner this time if i can. Other than that, i apologize for the possible misunderstanding of this cahpater. I would have spent extra time on it, however i knew that you would want an update soon. So i am provding you with a chapter, whether good or bad i am sorry. Hope you enjoy it. _**

**_I am thinking of starting another after possibly one or two more chapters for this one. _**

**_chow_**

* * *

Months passed as the relationship between Kagome and Seshoumaru expanded. Inuyasha had not been heard from since the incident, and was believed to be in hiding since a price of high reward was placed upon his head. Sango was impregnated by the monk, and Seshoumaru prayed along with Kagome that she too would be with child...

The sun was setting on the 13th day of spring, and Seshoumaru and Kagome were out by the lake, beneath a tree, holding each other as the little ones chased Jaken through the field of wild flowers not feet away. Sango, only being 3 months with child, still roamed around the forest areas, seeking challenges from those w ho dared go up against a demon slayer with a bad attitude. The monk, still unable to control himself, was soon on the ground, stars appearing in his eyes. Kagome sighed heavily, lifted herself from Seshoumaru's possessive grasp and dragged Miroku to the shelter of another tree. As soon as he was propped up against it's trunk, she left him, for the security and warmth of her lover's hold.

They watched soundlessly as deep colors of purples, pinks, and oranges spread themselves across the ever changing sky. The sun, ending the day, and inviting in the night. Stars sparkled against the darkening sky, and the children, followed by a daisyfied (ha-ha my new word!) Jaken, came to sleep in their mother's arms. Kagome sang them to sleep quietly as her eyes to began to give way to the sleep that threatened to over rule her. Upon seeing this, Seshoumaru lifted her up bridal style, the pups snuggled safely beneath her grasp. He proceeded into the house, the servants lifting the two children from Kagomes arms, and taking them off to the safety of their beds.

Caught up in the moment of sleep, Miroku was left beneath a tree, and the poor, now sick Sango, left hunting in the forest. Not hours later the monk awoke to the sounds of rustling with in the woods just meters away. He stood shakily, arms outstretched as he prayed to Kami he wouldn't fall over... again. Seeing his staff in the shallow end of the lake. He bent down, lifted it, and then proceeded on ward. The glittering of the stars on the lake blinded him to a degree, the water almost as diamonds in his peripheral vision.

As the trees began to close in around him, he heard a blood shattering scream of woman in pain.

"Sango!"

His heart raced, as he ran to save the one he was sure was hurt. The trees were a blur as he ran hoping that he was wrong, daring to dream that his Sango was still alive, and that the child that grew within her belly was safe.

He arrived upon a clearing, the trees dispersing and opening up to reveal before him the sight of a bleeding Sango. She was on her back, her legs spread apart and bent at odd angles, her head turned to the side, and her hair sprayed out around her. Her breathing was heavy, her chest moving up and down slowly. Her Hands were over her belly, and every once in awhile she cried out in utter pain, her face adorned with the wrinkles of hurt and worry.

Miroku came to her side as fast as he could, and he noticed the bleeding trailed from between her legs, that her belly had bruises and cuts all over it, and face and neck looked black and blue already. She was very pale. Scared to death he yelled out to her calling her name, she turned her face to see him, and smiled slightly.

"Who?" miroku asked through clenched teeth.

"Inu..." she blacked out right then. Miroku clenched his teeth, and shook slightly in anger and in sadness.

"KAGOME!" he yelled her name loud and clear, as well as Seshoumaru's, hoping that they could hear him and help him get his Sango home before it was to late.

Kagome was laying in her bed, snuggled against Seshoumaru's warm, firm chest. His hands were wrapped around her small belly where he was hoping for a child to grow soon. As he pulled his hand up to her head to stroke her soft hair an ear piercing scream sounded through out the western lands. Kagome shook awake from her dazed sleep and pushed herself up out of his arms as he too stood.

"sango!" With the strength of a crazed demon she pushed out of his arms and moved to the bedroom's balcony. Moving aside curtains she stepped out onto the railing and then, spotting the lake, turned back to her lover where he was met with blood red eyes. She nodded and growled as she sprung from the rail, her hair flying up above her, and her silk robe following it. as she came within twenty feet of the ground she threw her arms out, her aura lashing out around her. She landed with a loud crash, and the sand beneath her flew up and created a thick layer of smoke as she ran out of view of the guards.

"KAGOME!" she stopped in her tracks, sniffed, and then growled even louder as she was there within seconds.

Before her was a distraught Miroku, holding a very pale looking Sango...

Her eyes faded slightly and blurred with tears. She clenched her teeth and fists. "Who?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered. She sniffed again and found that he was right.

"The bastard will die."

"I will take her Miroku." He turned, stunned to se a very uncomfortable looking Seshoumaru. "We must hurry or she shall die. Your pups are already endangered."

Frightened purple eyes met determined and calm gold ones. Miroku nodded and handed her to Seshoumaru. Miroku turned to join Kagome in the hunt, but found that she was already gone. Behind him, where the Inu-demon had once been standing, was nothing but a cloud of dust. He sighed and bent his head. And then followed after Seshoumaru, favoring to wait and comfort the sickly Sango.

With Kagome:

She sped off, bare feet burning in pain as her feet pounded hurriedly and sloppily in pursuit of the one person who had hurt her the most. She was tired of it. Hurting Sango was the worst mistake he had made. He would die tonight, and the blood sun would rise tomorrow to give proof to it.

She herself was bleeding from all the scrapes of stray branches, cutting flesh, and snagging on her robe and hair. Finally however, the scent of the guilty hanyou reached her and her eyes became crimson once again. With him she could sense the dead bitch he called Kikyou.

She came upon them making love in the forest, half naked and unaware of the enemy, he continued to kiss kikyou as she pushed his pants off of him. Moans and groans could be heard from both as his hands touched her bare flesh. Kagome heard this and she bared her fangs and allowed a throaty growl to interrupt the two lovers. Inuyasha spotted her and rose quickly to his feet, forgetting his nakedness as he took hold of his sword on the ground. He unsheathed it and held it before him.

"what do you want whore?" He asked demandingly.

"Your head, asshole!" She charged at him, pulling from nowhere a sword made completely of her aura. She swiped at him and cut through his flesh. He yelled out in pain as he realized she was moving to fast for him to see. He turned around, looking for her as she disappeared, her scent with it. And then he received et another gash on his back. Before long he was hissing from the pure aura emanating from her and the sword that she had constructed in her anger and hatred towards him.

Kikuyu was sprawled out on the grassy floor. She sat up to look and see Inuyasha fighting Kagome. She smiled. 'Perfect.' She reached into her mind and touched the spot of energy hat resided there. touching upon it three times she signaled Naraku, and then before she knew it a wave of red aura knocked her out. However, before her eyes shut and consciousness was lost she saw standing above her the flaming figure of her reincarnation.

Kagome, upon seeing Kikyou rising, made her way towards her, her head falling slightly in anger as her hair caressed her face and the demon markings upon her face grew jagged from utter hatred for the bitch that had caused her immense unhappiness. As she made her way INuyasha stepped in front of her, blood leaking down from his wounds, soaking his hair and pooling at his feet. She knocked him away easily and the knocked Kikyou with her aura and sword. blood splattered around her, and then her eyes grew wide as she saw the fuming Kagome above her.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha as he dashed at her, trying to kill her with a swipe of his sword. She dodged, and then thrust her sword through his stomach.

"You bastard!" she whispered hatefully into his ear.

His eyes widened and he dropped to the floor with a thud. Crimson continued to spill forth and he soon joined the dead.

Seshoumaru, after having left the Monk with Sango, rushed to join his mate in battle. However as he neared the battle field he found Inuyasha already dead, the miko knocked senseless, and his beloved mate covered in blood from his brother. He walked to her, she spun around and held her sword in a defensive position as she once again prepared for battle. She obviously didn't recognize him while thrusting for blood. Her eyes were still dark with want for more. He came closer, stretching his arms out to her as realization struck home. She sobbed and fell into his arms. Red going back to icy blue.

"tell me she's ok."

"She is ok."

She hit him against the shoulder. "seriously Seshy!"

"She is fine little one! They are restoring her blood as we speak. The monk is currently looking over her. There is still the chance that they could loose the pup however.

"Miroku will only be to glad to produce another if in fact that sad end does befall the unborn pup. If he lives, he shall grow to hate Inuyasha's memory. We shall see to that." She spoke jokingly. "He is gone, and I am finally at peace with myself for having destroyed him. I can move on without worrying..." She reached up to take Seshy's lips in her own, but was stopped by a cold heartless chuckle.

"You are wrong young miko. Your problems have only just begun."

Behind them was a set of cold red eyes, gleaming from the darkness. Suddenly the light came in all to fast and their worst fears were realized.

"NARAKU!" they yelled at the same time.

"NARAKU!" he mimicked in a fearful tone. " oh now has the big bad Taiyoukai finally lost himself? Has he finally become acquainted with his father's idiotic weakness of female ningen?

"I am no longer human you ass! Or are you just so weak as a hanyou that your senses are dulled and can not tell the difference?"

He lashed out, a growl erupting from his throat as his face grew redden anger and his body lifted from the ground, and dashed towards her. "I shall kill you!" he cried, but was stopped by the movement of Seshoumaru.

"Take another step and _I_ shall have to kill you."

"humph. Tsk, tsk. Seshoumaru! I cant believe you are defending her! She is a human. But then again you inu's have always had a very strong weakness for ningen..." And with a wave of his hand he lifted Kikyou from the ground. They turned their head s and watched as with a flick of the wrist her neck cracked and broke and blood spilt from her mouth. He tossed her against a tree, and her limp form landed on top of Inuyasha's.

"See? I kill even those who grace my bed... I am heartless, and power hungry! I shall let no one stand before me undefeated!"

"I'm sorry, but you will have to do so now!" Kagome yelled, and with in her hands appeared a bow and arrow. With swift movements that would make even the most incredibly fearless demon flinch, she hit Naraku in the chest with a purification arrow.

He screamed as his flesh began to rot away.

"It will take more than that little one."

'Seshoumaru!' Kagome screamed in her head for him.

'you've got a plan I assume?'

'Yes!' she answered. 'You know your sword of healing. Tensaiga of heaven? We are going to combine my attack of purification and your's together to make the ultimate purifying weapon.'

'I don't understand.'

'just attack when you see me move in'

And with that she ended the conversation, springing out of the way of two tentacles coming at her. She dodged them carefully, and then saw an opening before her as she moved in for the Kill. She looked at Seshy who nodded and he unsheathed his sword. He brought it before him, raised it above his head, and then allowed the attack to fly loose. As he did so, a tentacle came out and shot through his shoulder. Another went through his stomach. Kagome, unaware of the damage, saw Seshoumaru's attack and then unleashed her own. The attacks mated together to form a single stream that struck Naraku dead center. He began to fall apart, his many youkai parts converting into dust as the wind carried him away. A hollow scream was all that was heard.

Kagome turned to smile at her mate after having found the jewel shards on the floor and purifying them. But he was not there. She looked around, and found him wounded. She ran to him, tears streaming down her face as she saw the pain in his eyes. Upon seeing her tears he immediately made to comfort her.

"Kagome, I will...cough be fine." he coughed up some blood and spit it out to his side as her hands caressed his chest.

"Don't lie to me. Your in pain. I'm going to help you. I cant loose you now!"

Her tears landed upon the opening of the wound, and slowly her tears slid down his once flawless skin. Her tears grew and sobs shook her as Seshoumaru's breathing became even more labored.

"Seshoumaru!" She called out. his eyes flickered slowly. "Seshoumaru! I love you! Come on! Stay with me! Ses..." a hard sobb interrupted her and her body glowed a faint purply-pink as she cried out one more time... "I LOVE YOU!" his eyes closed, and a blinding white light shot forth from her and wrapped itself around him.

Darkness encompassed the both of them.


	15. revival of the best kind

Kagome awoke to a darkness that she found to be oddly familiar. It had not been what she had been expecting in death. She had believed it would be a cold hard, and strangling darkness that left her feeling out of breath, and in fact... dead. No, this was different. It was darkness, but it was warm, loving, and it seemed to have revived her drained power. The warmth enveloped her entire being, leaving her feeling whole...

Soon enough the darkness began to clear and the pain that had not been there moments before began to encompass her body. ' Did one feel seering pain such as this in death? Did one have such sound and coherent thoughts in death?'

Feeling returned to her, and she felt something against the tip of her nose. She strained her eyes to see it and found Seshomaru steadily breathing in and out, his breath embracing her smooth skin. 'Does one often wake up to their lover's caring hold in death?' she wondered. Her breath hitched as his eyes opened.

"we are not dead my love..." he spoke softly.

"Are you ok?are you in pain? What happened to us?"

"I woke just hours ago to find Sango and the head maid changing the cold, wet rags that had previously adorned our heads."

"so she is all right? Does she still have the babies?"

"she is fine. and amazingly, by some demon medicine that i had no idea exsisted... The Children survived."

"Children?" A cute befuddled look adorned her face.

"Triplets." an 'ah' was made by Kagome as she began to sit up. Seshoumaru puled her back down into his arms, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"My love, we won the battle. And..."

"What? What did i do now? Did i loose a limb orsomething whats wrong?" she was totally freaking out... something in his voice wasnt right, and now she pushed up and out of his arms, and out of the bed. Standing on wobbly feet she examined herself, and her knees gave out, her head spun, and she crumpled to the floorin a naked messof demoness. Sesshoumaru slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, grasped her beneath the arms and pulled her up slowly. He was weezing after having pulled her up and intohis lap.

"You...brought me back from death... It was amazing." he weezed. "I amstill so weak after it, as i am sure you realize now, are you." he chuckled. "You always assume the worst..."

"YOU DIED!" she yelled. Her hands heldhim to her, her claws slowly digigng into his flesh as she attempted to hold him to her for all eternity.

"Yes. I was just in darkness. Voices ofmy parents flooded my ears, and all pain left me... It was as if i were floating. It was so odd. And i kept hearing your voice. And then suddenly, as if you had only just realized it, you were screaming my name, i watched from afar as my body appeared before my eyes, and you were there clutching it to you. I wanted you so bad. I... tried calling to you, but you just kept yelling for me. And then all of a sudden... this light erupted from you... and it encompassed everything. Everything that had once been shrouded in darkness was brightened by your light, and it... warmed me... it shielded me from the cold of the dark. And I felt this tug in my gut, and i was brought back to you. I could only hold my eyes open for a minute or so, and when they were open i saw you fall across my chest. And then darkness overwhelmed me again. But it was different. It was like a dreamless sleep. I vaguely remember Jaken coming out with Ah-Uhn, and some servants and they searched high and low for us for hours... I just remember hearing the little toad yell at them to pick us up and carry us home. I came completely to myself a few hours after Sango had awoken, and learned from her that she had been attacked by Inuyasha, and that the babies were safe. The doctors are expecting her to give an early birth in the next few months with her latest scare and her unwillingness to rest..."

"Just shut up for a second would ya?" Kagome, relieved to have heard he was safe, she was safe, and everyone else was safe, planted her lips over his and kissed him.

It was then that Sango came in. "Miroku!" she yelled down the hall, "You've got to see this! They're faster than us! They could've only been awake for a few minutes and their already making out!" she looked back at them to see kagome naked on top of a barely covered, naked Seshoumaru. "ewww! NO, no Miroku get back! their naked!" she stuck her self half way out the door and began to hit him over the head. Pretty soon, some hands came from the hall, wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the floor. A shriek of giggles erupted from the hall. "Miroku! YOu cant do that! Im pregnant! wait wait, stop im ticklish! Oh you are a pervert!"

Kagome and Seshoumaru finally pulled away, looked at the door, saw a pair of female legs hanging in their door way and kicking about as if she were haveing fun, and they looked back at each other, highly amused. A hand hit the door, and it swung open. Their eyes bulgde as they saw Miroku climb on top of Sango... She scrieched in embaressment, and hit the hoshi several times over the head.

"But Sango! They were getting frisky! i just wanted it to be fair!"

"MIROKU!" she hit him again and he crumpled at her side. "Uhoh.. Im kinda stuck under him... Do you two love birds want to help? Or are you guys oing to make out some more as if i werent here?" She looked at Kagome as she propped herself on her elbows, and then fell back again in exasperation when she saw the two move in towards each other to begin another make out session. Seshy's hands were making their way up her legs when Sango threw a shoe at his head. "IM STILL HERE! I REALLY DONT WANT TO SEE HOW YOU FUCK MY SISTER!"

A servant out in the hall stopped as she saw Sango sprawled out on the floor, her dress a little to high for decency, and yelling at seshoumaru about indecent things. She hurridly turned around and ran away to the disappointment of Sango.

"She couldn't even help me up." she sighed.

A minute later, Seshoumaru found some pants and put them on as Sango was looking the other way. He calmly walked to her, kicked the hoshi aside, and then lifted her into his arms. He turned to Kagome, looked at her a moment and then left to take Sango back to her room.

Kagome climbed back under the sheets, threw Sango's shoe back at miroku, and woke him up.

"My man just made off with your girl, you might want to go check your room..." she giggled as he made a face, and then hurried back to his room. From down the hall she heard Miroku yelling at Seshoumaru to get his hands off of his sexy, pregnant,...wife.

"what did you tell him?" Seshoumaru asked as he came in,closing the doors, opening the curtains, taking off his pants and climbing back into the warm silky bed.

"That you had made off with his girl and you two were having madwildsex..." she laughed as her fluffy made a face at her. She held her hands up defensivly, "I was kidding... it's called a joke lord Fluffy."

"I dont want jokes right now," he said impatiently as he creeped closer and closer to her, and then lifting a leg over her, as if to mount a horse. " I merely desire, mad-wild-sex." and with that he pushed his lips on to hers, their lips opening and closing around each others, as their tongues battled it out for dominance. Kagome pulled away first for air.

"Sorry, my body hurts..." She grinned evily, and then made a face like an infant and whispered, "you'll have to be gentle with me... I could break..."

"No,i want it rough, hard, and fast..." he said gruffly, his hands gripping her breasts as he pressed in on her again for a kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "That energy, that light that you revived mewith... It has restored my lust for you," he purred. "Not that it ever died, but it has restored all my energy, and I feel as if i could go for weeks and still not be satisfied..."

"Me too..." she whispered back. "If you hold out for less than that, I'm going to be highly disappointed in your abilities as a great demon lord." she chuckled at him. He made a face at her.

"Darling, If I dont keep going for at least a week straight, I will be highly dissappointed." HIs hands ran over her soft tummy. " I want one this time. I think your Miko powers wouldnt let you concieve before, knowing that you were had not yet completed the task. However now, I believe you will concieve, And i will finally have an heir." With that he kissed her again, and allowed a finger to slip into her wet cavern.

* * *

Two weeks, and a few hourslater, the two love birds were finally exiting their room. A new glow was about their skin, smilesupon their faces and a stink that told even the humans that something had been going on.

"THATS IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO THE BATH CHAMBERS! AND NOT TOGETHER!" Sango yelled.

"Who died and made you our mother?" Sesshoumaru calmly asked her. Sango dropped the tea pot she had been holding, and it shattered on the floor. She looked around him to see Kagome smiling.

"Did he just make a joke?"

"Yes, Mother i believe he did."

"I never said i was your mother! But you guys have been lokced up for two weeks, and you really... stink." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her off. " m'lord, i am taking the lady for a bath. Im sureMiroku will go with you if you require male company... wont you hunny?"

"Sure... what ever you say darling..." he said looking over the most recent scrolls recieved by the palace...

She rolled her eyes. "Come Kagome... we must...bathe" she winked and they were off to the hot springs, servants following after them.

TBC...(Im not ending it folks for another chapter or so... although the desperate Reviews i got were amusing...)

* * *

**OK I know its short, but its getting late for me, and i am sick, and tired. I hope you people liked it. Sorry it's sloppy but its hard to type at the moment. I think there issomething stuck in my keys so i have to go get that spray stuff to clean them out. **

**It was a little more comical this time... I wanted it to be... I think this story is totally dying... All the drama is killing me... and all the suckiness... the fact that It no longer sounds beautiful is just eating me up... But school is getting rough and, well you dont want my excuses... I hope you all continue to read and update even though this is so totaly the worst story... sigh. Love you all**


	16. Complete ecstacy

After having done away with the refreshing bath, Kagome and Sango met up with the guys in the main hall. Seshoumaru and Miroku stood there, talking as if they had been old friends. Or at least Miroku was. Seshoumaru just kind of listened. However, whatever talk that had been permeating the air moments before ceased as Seshoumaru's eyes widened.

"What is it, m'Lord?"Miroku asked, before turning on his heels to stare up at the two beautifully dressed women approaching them; gracefully floating down the staircase. Miroku opened his arms to Sango, and she drifted into the warmth that was offered. Her hands rested on the large bulge beneath her Kimono. It was black, with pink sakura blossoms, outlined in stunning silver. They embroided the hem of her sleeves, and made a path down her back before pooling into the beautiful fabric that followed behind her. Her obi, an elegant pink with black sakura blossoms, outlined in silver. Her hair was tied back in a bun, a few tendrils were left down to thin her face. Pretty sticks held her hair up with beautiful gems glittering as she moved. Miroku hugged her tighter, and kissed her passionitly, ignoring the other two love birds that stood eating each other up with their eyes.

Seshoumaru was sure his heart stopped as his darling goddess stopped before him, and she bowed low. She rose slowly, her eyes averted as he gazed over her. Her Kimono was a deep navy blue, with golden stars embroidered into the hems of her sleeves, and swirling lines of silver enchanting anyone who looked upon her. Her obi was a plain and simple silver. Her hair was pulled back loosely into a bun. Many locks of her hair spilled out from it in a mess that made Seshoumaru desire his hands were lost in the silky feel of it. Her eyes glittered darkly at him, as his own lust filled ones hid nothing from her.

"We must leave, and now..." Seshoumaru whispered into her ear as he kissed and nibbled it. her eyes closed, her head feel back in uncontrollable desire, and carnal need.

"We... cant." she panted as his hands trailed up from her hips and up to her back, pressing her heaving chest into his solid one. Miroku and Sagno continued their make-out session, making it clear they had the same ideas in mind.

"there is something in this air... like a pure energy that... it just makes me want you... and in so many ways." he purred lustfully into her ear.

"I know. Sango and Miroku feel it as well." Seshoumaru stopped long enough to see the hoshi's hands caressing the slayers behind as he passionatly kissed her.

"Then let us bring an end to this madness and attend each other in the bedroom?" He whispered onto her lips before overwhelming them with kisses. He grasped by the waist, lifted her up and caressed her as she attempted to come closer to him.

"I hate kimonos! I cant do anything in them!" Kagome said frustratedly. A sound of agreement came from Miroku... or was it Sango?

Seshoumaru cut slits into the sides, allowing her to wind her legs around his waist, as he moved them up the stairs, stopping every few feet to press her against the wall, making attempts to loosen her clothing and deepened kisses and caressess.

* * *

Miroku and Sango didnt even make it that far. Upon nearing the stairs, Sango layed herself on the stairs and allowed Miroku to mount her. Their hands moved quickly over each other as they stripped unwanted clothing from warm flesh.

* * *

Seshoumaru carried them into the room, and layed her out on the bed, her legs still around his waist.

"My darling, if we are to go anywhere with this, you need to remove yourself long enough to at least pull off my..."

Using her demon speed, she untangled herself slightly and pulled his pants down before he finished his sentence. She left him standing there, and crawled to the center of the bed where she proceeded to pull off the clothes that clung to her in tatters. A lustful grin adorned her face as she curled her fingers, calling him to her. And as a predator stalking his prey, he climbed on the bed on all fours, silver hair creating a canopy over them as he pinned her to the bed. He ran his tongue form the palm of her hand, down the arm, to the shoulder. Up the neck and to her ear where he licked the shell of her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine in need. His hands kept her pinned to the bed, but it wasnt enough to keep her body from arching up as his tongue ran down from her lips, to the valley between her breasts before his hands followed down the length of her arms, and to the mountains that lay before them. He growled as he massaged them playfully, his fangs nipping at her raw flesh as he continued down to her belly button. He swirled his tongue into the small hole, allowing his fangs to graze against her belly, blood spilling into her naval. He held her hips down as he lapped the blood from her. She moaned eroticly, un-understanably turned on by the drawing of her blood.

He laughed, and then allowed his head to follow her curves down to the center of her warmth. The place where her intoxicating scent overwhelmed him completely, allowing him to loose himself in search of satisfaction. She smelled of sakura blossoms, warm vanilla sugar, aousal, and...

His head came up from between her outspread legs. His hands, tightining around her waist. Disappointed by the lose of contact made by his tongue on her warm, heated flesh, she growled out to him. She needed this. More than he could ever understand.

"You..." he said aloud allowing his voice to echo in the silence.

"I... what? I havent been with anybody but you in Sango, so you cant possibly smell a man on me... unless its you..."

"No, you... are..." he panted uncontrollably... he knew it was going to happen... he just wasnt thinking so soon... "It worked! It took two weeks of sex and sleep, but it happened! This is too much for me! ME! A... A... Dad!"

"Oh, yeah a great two wee- Wait WHAT?" She shot up, her hands proping her up for stability. Her breasts stroked his chest, her nipples hardning as she breathed in and out. His hand came around her waist and he pulled her body to him.

"You my darling are pregnant! I will finally have an heir..."

"Why? Can you tell if it'sgoing to be a boy?"

"No, to soon... But, whether its a boy or a girl, he or she will inherit. By the time you and I pass on our wealth, which wont be for a few hundred years, say five hundred or so... It will be appropriete for women to hold positions of importance correct?"

"We'll live that long?"

"longer, so long as we dont die fighting..."

"Then that means i can see my family again?"

"Yes..."

"And my mother will see her grandchildren?"

"Yes!"

Kagome paused for a second, a brilliant smile spreading itself on her face. She pounced on him, and he fell back, as her laughter filled the air... "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He chuckled at her childish reaction, and he held her tighter to his body. And thus they remained all night. Their naked bodies welded together, spontanious laughter filtering into the air every once in awhile before, finally, silence...

* * *

In the main hall, MIroku and Sango continued thier love making. A few servants walking in on them ran out screaming in utter horror. But this went unnoticed by the pair as Miroku payed tribute to Sango's body by fondling her breasts, and probing her with a finger or two... At one point he was overwhelmed by the feeling of her hands around his cock, pumping fast and hard. She chuckled as she stroked his hardened friend playfully.

"Ride me Miroku..." she whispered into his ear. "Thrust into me wildly..." she allowed her hands to come up and hold his face.

"BUt, your pregnant... can i do that?" she giggled at him

She pressed her head against his chest and dropped her hands down his back, pushing him up to her entrance. "I dont care. I need you... I crave you... I need to be..."  
She was cut off as her head was thrown back in ecstacy. He thrusted once into her. Pushing himself all the way the first time... She moaned as he pulled back out... and then he thrust again, pushing her body up the stairs slightly, her heavy breasts swaying slightly at the force.

Sweat adorned thier bodies as he continued to rock into her, creating a comfortable, yet ragged and uncontrollable rhythm that had her crying out to him for more...

* * *

Kagome awoke to silence. Arms layed at her side. Seshoumaru lay beneath her. He was completely out of it. She smiled to herself. She allowed a hand to wander down his chest, down his finelly toned abs, and down further and further south. And she jumped when she felt his long length. At her touch it immediatly jumped to attention. His face contorted in an odd expression, eyes still held closed as he continued on in dream land. She allowed her hand to encircle him completely, allowed her long thin fingers to apply pressure to many spots on him, all at once. She pumped a few times, his hips moving slightly. She allowed her fingers to fall away, seeing as he wasnt awakening. And a Hand grabbed her wrist as it came to rest on his chest. He pushed himself up and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Harder..."

"What?"

"I said HARDER!" demon red was spilling into his eyes. His face looked to be in pain as he held her wrist tighter, and pulled it back down onto his cock. "Pump harder.." he growled.

Seeing his need she grasped him with both hands as she lifted herself up on her knees. She closed her hands around him, clenching and unclenching, feeling his throbbing need, she pumped up and down. She started slow, making hard swift movements that left him panting for breath. And then lost in need, she pumped him harder and faster. Moving with his hips as he growled. At one point she stopped, shifted her position, and then climbed ontop of him. She grabbed his shaft, and held it as she pressed her hot, wet folds over his member. She slowly sank on to him, her head fell back as her eyes came in and out of focus in the pure delight of him with in her.

His hands grasped her hips, and he growled out as she pushed down ontop of him. Slowly he helped her to start a pace that they could both work with. But even that didnt last as Seshoumarui lost himself to his utter want and need for satisfaction. He held her tight as he thrusted up to meet her. She allowed a hand to rest on her chest, the other creeping down between the point of origin between the two. She allowed her thin fingers to touch and stroke his balls as his hardened member continued to exit and enter her heat. She moaned in ecstacy as she released first, slowly followed by the wild Seshoumaru, who continued to madly thrust up into her even after she sprawled out over top of him.

The silence of the early morning was interupted by the howl of a content dog...

* * *

Miroku and Sango remained welded together under small strips of her Kimono. Kagome and Seshoumaru came down for breakfast, and was surprised to see them layed out on the staircase, highly sated. Seshoumaru openly laughed and Kagome tried to hide her giggles behind a hand, while the other reminded her of her recent discovery by admiring her stomach.

"Sango, really! you should get up before Rin an Shippou come out searching for their auntie..."

"w-what do ya mean, k- yawn... K-chan?"

Kagome knelt down, puled Sango's hair from her ear, and whispered into it.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Seshoumaru better have his head turned!"

"Of course i do... I have no desire to..."

He was cut off by a glare from Kagome. "Dont say it... We all know you only want me so just shut up you egotistical arrogant bastard..."

Sango chuckled. "You guys still act like you hate each other, really... Kagome hand me your shoe..."

"What for?"

"I dont have Hirakokatsu(cant spell this eveningan) and i desire to wake up my dear old pervert husband..."

"Oh but thats mean!" kagome laughed to her as she stripped a foot of it's shoe and handed it to her sister-like friend.

"GET UP HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she hit him over the head with kagomes soft shoe. Kagome and Seshoumaru rolled thier eyes as Sango lost the battle while Miroku's hands tightened around her naked form and stroked her into silence... "NOT IN PUBLIC YOU STUPID..." She was cut off by a passionate kiss from the monk.

"Cease your yelling woman, and we shall attend each other's battle wounds up in the room... without the doctor..."

"But we have been in no... oh,...That kind of battle!" Sango winked.

"Here," kagome handed Sango the outer part of her Kimono. "At least this way you are some what decent when you head up stairs... And miroku, here are your robes, they somehow survived the destruction that Sango's clothing suffered.

Miroku nodded to her in thanks and helped the pregnant Sango up. He paused when he saw Sango wince...

"What? Oh no? Did something happen last night? Ok remember to breathe... OK, is there pain? Oh my kami! What do we do? I dont know how to deliver a baby! Help me! What's wrong? I..." He recieved a smack to the head from Kagome...

"Calm it! Has he been suffering from panic attacks alot more lately?" she asked Sango. A nodd confirmed her worries. "Miroku... She is only about 3 and half months with child, pushing four. She isnt going to give birth now... However she might be in some pain after your excursion last night. She just needs to rest. After the fight we suffered yesterday..."

"What fight?"

"Oh, thats right... it was a couple weeks ago wasnt it? Man... Seshoumaru we really were busy werent we? I keep thinking it was all the same night..." she laughed at her blondeness and then berated Miroku for needing reast himself. Telling him that he probably should perform some meditating on his own everyday for the last few months of Sano's pregnancy... "Oh and that reminds me..." She looked at Seshoumaru, a happy maternal smile gracing her features. "Seshy and I are expecting!"

"Sehsoumaru's pregnant!"

The people passing through the hall stopped and stared. A woman fainted, a young child screamed...

Miroku and Sango both recieved a hit to the head. "NO! I am pregnant and Seshy is the father!"

Sango 'hmphed' and said "Why didnt you just say that?"

Seshoumaru rolled his eyes, grasped Kagomes waist and led her off to the dining hall. He turned to them and shook his head while laughing.

Miroku's mouth hung open...

"I think Seshoumaru laughed..." Miroku nodded in confirmation. "Well, at least _I'm _not loosing my mind..."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**Ok... Im sorry that it said the story was completed... i never changed the status on it... So that would explain why many of you freaked out when i ended the death chapter the way i did... **

**Anyways, i hope you all like the lots of lemon... I added in some Sango Miroku too... a few people, i am sure, were dissappointed that i skipped over the two weeks of juicy citrus content, so i figured this would do it... **

**Anyways, hope you all have a great weekend... no this is not the end... i think im stuck continuing this piece of crap called a fanfik... But as long as you people like it, then I have no other choice but to continue on until i feel it has reached an end...**

Love to all...

oh and:

Hoshi monk

Hentai pervert...

yeah... thats basic knowledge i know


End file.
